


rotten luck

by Pardonermoi



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien/Human Relationships, Bodyswap, Evil, Fighting, Fingerfucking, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mistaken Identity, Ship, alien - Freeform, i will add more later lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pardonermoi/pseuds/Pardonermoi
Summary: being trap in one of your group  worst enemy ? what could go wrong!  A lot of things!





	1. oups..

**Author's Note:**

> who is up for some good OL BODY SWAP

Yamcha had decided to drop by Bulma's place out of boredom ( and desire to socialize, he was lonely okay?) 

But of course, once he was in front of her front porch and knocking on her door for at least a minute or two, he realized that no one was home.. Just his luck.. Ho well, he would just use his spare key and wait for her to come back. Bulma didn't mind when he did this. (vegeta did.. but who cared. Not him! ) 

Letting himself in, Yamcha strode to the living room to sit on the couch. 

The house was eerily quiet.. Except for the occasional clicks of the clock on the wall. Yam drummed his fingers on his legs, clearing his throat awkwardly while looking around and faking interest in the particles of dust in the air. It was always weird to wait for someone inside of their own house.. 

 

The sound of something heavy hitting the ground startled the ex fighter out of his thoughts. He stilled, waiting for another noise.. Nothing. Maybe he had hallucinated? No, no, he had definitely heard that..  oh! Perhaps Bulma was there after all? The sound probably came from the basement,  if she was down there she just didn't hear him knocking.

yea, that would explain it..

 

Slowly getting up, Yam walked quietly to the door leading down into the belly of the house. oh, that's strange, the lights weren't on in the basement, giving the impression that the stairs descended into a dark.. endless..uninviting.. void. Okay, Bulma would definitively not be working in the dark.. Yea, she wasn't there.. He clearly didn't need to check into the creepy basement of darkness.. Ha.

Just as he was about to turn around, another sound made it's way to his ears, fainter, but still real enough to make him pause.

He really wanted to call out Bulma's name, just to make sure.. But something deep inside of his guts told him to keep quiet. He wasn't sure why, and it made him even more nervous.

He didn't have to check downstairs  right? Na, he didn't have to.. But, what if it was a burglar? He should do something about it if it was the case.. Yea, okay, If he heard another noise he would go down, otherwise, he was going outside to wait for Bulma in the garden. This house was starting to give him the heebie jeebies 

Peering into the darkness he waited.  

'' _Clank_!'' 

Closing his eyes and sucking in a breath, he cursed mentally and started to descend into the darkness as quietly as he could.

 

Once at the bottom, he blinked a few time, trying to adjust his vision to the dark room. The light switch was somewhere in the middle of the place, ( Brilliant , just brilliant he thought) so he couldn't turn it on right now, unfortunately.

Oh how he had always hated entering the basement.. Mainly because of the way the shelves were placed. You couldn't see the room at first,  you had to walk in the ''maze'' of shelves and junk to finally get a peek into the middle of the place. Kind of like a storage room, if the storage room was made for a horror movie who couldn't wait to jumpscare you.

 

Finally, Yamcha stood where he could actually ''see'' the room. He could barely distinguish some shapes and shadows.. none of them were moving, so that was good.. 

He felt the urge to turn around growing and growing the more he stood there, unmoving and blinding in with the fourniture. 

He had heard something down there.. But now.. There was nothing. 

Had he really imagined it? ..Yes..Yes, that must be it. there was nothing here with him, not a soul. Only inanimate boxes, tables, shelves and those two red glowing dots that probably belonged to a machine he couldn't see. 

 

he let out a shaky breath of relief, convincing himself that he was safe.. and alone. 

right before leaving, he saw the two red dots blink out of existence, only to reappear shortly after.

He stilled his mouvements again, eyes looked on the ruby lights ..Had the machine lacked power for a moment there?

Were they.. closer than before..? 

heart starting to beat faster, Yamcha took a few step back. 

The lights flickered out of sight again before reappearing. Definitely closer than before.

Now a bit more than nervous, he backed away a bit faster before he felt a thin rope touch his head, making him jump. Ho wait, maybe this was the light switch? Should.. should he pull it? 

Ho and screw it! This was ridiculous, He wasn't about to die of fright because of his stupid fear making him see things in a dark creepy basement! 

He pulled the cord. 

 

Well.. the red dots weren't from a machine.. they were eyes. 

And they belonged to none other than Freeza.

 

Yamcha blood ran cold as he stared at the tyrant like a deer in the headlights.

 

after a short stare down, Freeza's voice cut trough the silence, sharp and unamused. 

'' You know, I was truly hoping that i could go trough with this little plan without running into any of you idiots.. But it seems that i was not so lucky..'' 

His eyes narrowed. 

'' but then again, right now, your luck is probably more rotten than mine..'' 

A bone chilling smile crept it's way onto the reptile face as he started to advance slowly towards the human. 

Panicking, Yamcha tried backing away some more but he soon hit one of the shelves behind him, making a few gadget on it fall off. 

It made Freeza laugh.

'' Looks like you have no where to run..'' 

 

No, no, no, He couldn't die like this! Not right now and in this way! But, what could he do..? try to fight? His mind was racing. 

Out of sheer desperation and panic, he grabbed a random item on the shelf, which happened to be a glass bottle filled with an unknow liquid. With a bit of chance it would be acid, or burn enough to create a distraction. 

Not thinking twice, Yamcha threw it at the tyrant who was now a few feet in front of him. 

surprised, Freeza didn't have the time to doge. The glass shattered on him and the liquid held within splashed around, some droplet also hitting Yamcha, who immediately felt a tingling sensation on his skin. 

 

Freeza looked really pissed now. welp, it was worth the try thought the ex fighter as he pressed himself harder onto the shelf. 

Wiping the fluorescent liquid from his body , the tyrant lifted a menacing finger in his direction. 

'' now you've done it! I was going to give you a quick and merciful death, but now-'' 

The emperor suddenly stopped, looking confused, he blinked a few time while shaking his head.

Yamcha felt his vision fading, he also blinked a few time. was he dying..?

 

last thing he saw before his eyes went completely dark, was Freeza catching himself from falling. 

He felt really light...

 

 

after a few second of nothingness, Yamcha felt like he could open his eyes again, so he did, slowly. 

Ho.. that's strange.. He could see himself standing in front of him. weird, was he a ghost or something? last time he died he didn't get to hang around his corps like a phantom.. Wait, his body was moving. 

Yamcha watched, perplexed, as his body shook his head and blinked a few time, only to freeze and stare in his direction, wide eyes and mouth open. 

 

(wait, why I'm i looking at my-) suddenly realizing that he could feel a slow but steady heartbeat and skin on himself, he looked down at his hands.

with a strangled noise of surprise, Yamcha quickly snapped his head to one of the metallic cabinet where he could see his reflection.

 

He was in Freeza body. 

 

His jaw dropped. He stared for a few seconds, to shocked to say anything, until he saw '' his'' body enter the reflection with a gasp of horror. 

freeza grabbed Yamcha by the shoulders, lifting him off the ground to meet his gaze, shaking him a bit in the process. 

'' wh-what IS the meaning of this?! Why i'm I stuck in your..Your pathetic excuse of a body?! Make us go back to normal!! '' 

Still shocked, yam shrugged as best as he could. 

'' I … don't know..How..''

 

dropping him back on the ground, Freeza angrily shook his head, groaning as he brushed some hair out of his face. 

'' You don't _know_?! No! _You_ are going to find a solution to this immediately or I am going to k-'' 

The tyrant stopped, realizing that it was out of the question to hurt his own body.. Yamcha also realized this, which reassured him greatly. 

 

Looking even more frustrated, Freeza tried to calm himself down by closing his eyes and breathing hard by his nose. After a moment, he reopened his eyes to look at... '' himself'' 

'' alright, you are going to help me fix this, there has to be a ''cure'' somewhere in this place. I refuse to stay trapped in this.. repulsive flesh prison for any longer than i have to! '' 

shaking off how strange it was to watch and hear himself speak, Yamcha placed his fists on his hips, offended. 

'' what do you mean repulsive flesh prison?! I'll have you know that I'm very handsome! And i take very good care of my body!'' 

Freeza '' tsk'' and rolled his eyes.

'' it doesn't matter how well you took care of this..bag of meat, any other body is a downgrade compare to mine.'' 

Yam crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. 

'' Hum, well at least i don't look like a midget mime from space.'' 

'' PARDON?!'' 

'' YOU HEARD ME!'' 

turning red, Freeza almost screamed, 

'' I'll have _you_ know that I am considered _very_ attractive by most of the species in this universe!'' 

yam scoffed, '' yea, well, if someone asked me if i found them attractive, and a negative answer would end in death, I would probably answer in the positive..'' 

Holding himself back from strangling the infuriating human that inhabited his body, he stomped his foot, fuming. 

'' oh! You are going to _regret_ every words that came out of your mouth once were back to normal.'' 

'' wow! now i really don't want to help you!'' 

Freeza brushed some hair out of his face again, jabbing the ex fighter in the chest whit a finger. 

'' You don't have a choice here, because i'm not letting you leave until we find a way to turn back, so get to searching, and stop speaking!'' 

 

The tyrant immediately started to look around in the boxes, while occasionally glaring at Yamcha.

 

coming down from his sassy mood, yam faked looking in a box while his mind was starting to race again. What should he do? what could he do? Freeza would never dare harm his own body seriously..  So he was safe for now..As long as he didn't push his buttons some more. he gritted his teeth. 

( Buuut.. I don't necessarily want to be stuck in his body either..This can't be a permanent situation,  I need to find Bulma as soon as I can, and explain to her what the hell is going on! )

he stopped his train of thoughts when he passed in front of the reflective surface again. he stopped to observe his new body.. Okay, maybe he could take a small moment to analyze it..

 

He leaned closer and wiped at his mouth, the black lipstick didn't smear or get lighter in shade. Hum, natural makeup he guessed, cool. 

he turned a bit to get a good look at ''his'' tail. He tried to move it himself and the long appendage twitched and moved a bit. My god that felt weird.. Maybe he would need a bit of practice to control it..

It was also very strange and uncomfortable to be standing here naked.. He really felt like putting something on..

yamcha stroked the skin on his arms, it was thick and smooth, very muscular.. Not human at all in texture. Interesting.

He gave one of the purple part of him a little knock, it resonated a bit, Hurg, felt weird.. Not trying that again..

He looked down at the rest of his body, hey, at least, even if he was naked, he had nothing to hide.

He snorted quietly before suddenly asking himself it this was really the case.. He furrowed his brows.

The ex fighter gave a quick glance at Freeza who was busy reading a label or something, before looking back at himself.

He did not need to know if the reptile had anything down stair.. Why was he even wondering if the damn space lizard had reproductive organe?!

 

But he would never know he he didn't check now.. It would haunt him!  A screw it, just a quick look wont hurt, this was for science he told himself.

with caution and curiosity, Yamcha slowly guided his fingers towards his crotch, until the screech of horror coming from behind him stopped his..'' experiment..''

'' what the _bloody_ hell do you think you're doing?!!''

Yamcha quickly placed both of his hands up in surrender, mortified to have been caught.

'' HUm..Nothing! I swear i was just curious!!''

freeza was turning crimson,

'' CURIOSITY??! YOu think that THIS IS a wORTHY excuse to DARE touch me?! Lord Freeza?!!''

'' well.. technically.. I touched myself..''

 

To furious an embarrassed to care about preserving his body, the tyrant marched right up to Yamcha to deliver a solid slap to his face. 

 

it did nothing, Yamcha didn't even flinch or feel it. Freeza on the other hand, was now clutching his palm, cursing colorfully.

 

wide eyes, both men suddenly realised what this meant..

 

Freeza was stuck with Yamcha's strength, and Yam.. with Freeza's power.. 

 

The ex fighter laughed a bit while looking down at his hands in awe. 

'' No way! this is..''  Not finishing his sentence, He slowly lifted his gaze back up to Freeza who was now backing away, still holding his hand. 

His voice tried to come out as commending and confident, but it was hard not to notice the hint of nervousness. 

'' Thi- This doesn't change a thing! You wouldn't dare damage your own body now, would you?'' 

now smug and Smiling, yam strolled towards the emperor who backed away some more, only stopping when he met the wall. 

yam tapped his chin in a fake display of contemplation.

'' na, i won't hurt myself if i don't have to, and i won't have to, because you are going to follow me like a good prisoner so we can explain the situation to my friends once they get here..'' 

Out of frustration and panic, the cornered reptile tried to hit him again, only to be struck brutally and sent flying by Yamcha's tail. 

 

'' oupss..'' yamcha gave a wary glance at the new appendage.. Guess all the combat reflexes were still there..

he quickly approached his body, hoping that he hadn't accidentally killed himself.. that would be awkward.. 

Ho good, he was still breathing..

With a sigh of relief, he lifted the unconscious man on his shoulder. it was kind of awkward carrying him like this due to the size difference..But whatever, he could manage. 

'' alright! time to go find the gang..'' 

 

 

 

after climbing up the stair, Yamcha checked the windows to see if anyone was coming.. oh! he stopped when he noticed Bulma, Vegeta, Goku and krillin outside in the garden. It looked like they had just arrived from picking up food..

He pouted, why did they never invite him to things like that..

shaking his head, he headed to the door, dragging his unconscious body behind him. He should proceed with.. caution.. 

 

 

'' yea I know its a pain in the bu-'' 

Bulma abruptly stopped when she noticed the tyrant approaching them, carrying the body of her friend Yamcha with him. She pointed a trembling finger in his direction, to shocked to say anything.

Curious, the three other turned their attention to what she was looking at, all of them were now also staring in disbelief and shock.

 

dropping the body on the ground, Yamcha raised his hands in surrender, okay, he would have to explain his situation quickly before things went south.

'' Guys, please, don't freak out, Listen, you won't believe what happened..''

Bulma shrieked, '' H- He killed Yamcha!''

He frowned '' what- No! Guys, I'm fine, he's fine! Listen! I'm ya-''

Before he could finish his sentence, Vegeta send a vicious kick his way, which he managed to doge last second.

( Wow! Hostile! this would have definitively killed me if i was still...me )

 

Vegeta clenched his fists.

'' YOU have some nerve to come back here again so soon!'' 

Goku added, 

'' Plus you beat up Yamcha! like, come on! Yamcha? '' 

Krillin also shouted, 

'' Yea! Life is already beating him up enough as it is! You don't need to add to it!', 

 

'' okay, first of all, ouch. second of all, would you please just listen! I'm trying to tell you that i'm-'' 

Another attack from Vegeta interrupted him yet again, this time he barely had the time to avoid the blast. 

 

Bulma screamed at her husband,

'' be careful you idiot! You could have injured Yamcha or destroyed the damn house!'' 

 

'' Ho well i'm sorry for trying to rid the world of this vermin!'' 

 

Okay, this was getting pretty  bad.. he should leave before getting turned into a pile of ash..

In hindsight.. this was a terrible plan..

 

Not waiting for the next attack, yamcha flew away as fast as he could.

'' Hey! get back here!!''

Vegeta immediately went after him.

'' Wait for me!''

 

For a moment, Bulma watched the two saiyans fly after the retreating lizard, before running to her unconscious friend side. She checked his vitals and sighed with relief when everything seemed in correct order.. 

Krillin nervously wiped his brow.

'' ho man! I can't believe he's back again! I really don't feel like blowing up a second time..''

 She turned to him, a bit annoyed '' If you're done freaking out, could you please help me take care of Yamcha??''

Krillin rolled his eyes,

'' yea, yea, like you weren't freaking out earlier..''

He lifted the ex fighter over his shoulder.

'' Ho boy, looks like he's been hit pretty hard, glad it wasn't me for once..''

'' Shut up and get him in the house!''

'' yea , yea''

 

Bulma gave one last wary glance to the sky before quickly fallowing Krillin.

 

she had to admit.. It was strange how the tyrant hadn't even tried to fight anyone before fleeing..

Very strange indeed...

 


	2. Frustration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> clearly, of the two, Freeza is the one who is taking it the worst lol

 he was resting In darkness. 

Sparkes of lights and voices were starting to be aubible in Freeza's mind. 

hum, voices? this wasn't right, he would never allow himself to fall asleep if other people were in the same room as him.. Where was he anyway? Everything felt so unbearably hot..

 

Suddenly able to open his eyes, the tyrant bolted upright in the bed he had been layed on, fists raised and ready to fight anyone who dared be present during his most vulnerable state. 

He was taken aback when he realised that he was surrendered by none others than the annoying group of earthling , _Goku's_ friends...

 

The Blue haired woman looked surprised by his sudden and agressive awakening, she placed her hands in front of herself in a '' please relax '' motion. 

'' Wow! Calm down cowboy! Everything's fine!'' 

 

Freeza made a face, perplexed by her casual attitude towards him.. Until he remembered the events that took place before his loss of consciousness.

He raised one of his hands in front of his face, wiggling the beige fingers that were definitely not his own. he groaned, feeling his immense frustration and anger over the situation come back to him. 

 

The short bald man next to him, who he was pretty sure he had blown up at some point, spoke,

'' It's good to have you back Yamcha! we gave you a senzou just in case, nothing was broken, but you know, just making sure.'' 

The emperor gave the short man an uninterested glare before quickly scanning the room.. The monkeys were nowhere to be seen.. Good. And _his_ body was also absent.. Which meant, considering that all of those idiots were treating him like one of their own, that the dumbass possessing _his_ body had failed at explaining their situation to his friends. 

Wait.. this could mean..

Trying not to sound to panicked, Freeza asked, gripping the sheets in his fists.

'' ..Where's Freeza? What happened to him?'' 

The blue haired woman placed a hand on his shoulder, making him flinch. 

'' don't worry, Vegeta and Goku went after him'' She shook her head, finally taking her damn hand off of his shoulder. '' I wonder what he was doing in my house.. hum, oh well, i guess it's not important now.'' 

Freeza mouth went dry, gritting his teeth and tightening his grip on the fabric, he felt his heartbeat quickened as he thought of all the awful and possible scenarios that could happen.  

 

 _This idiot is going to get me killed! And if that happens.. I'll be.. Imprisoned in this body forever! weak..And..Hairy.. No! no, I just need to change my plan slightly._. _And go faster than those two unbearable monkey._

 

A loud and shrieking voice interrupted his thoughts. 

'' YAMCHA!!'' 

He turned in the direction of the unbearably high pitched noise just in time to see a fluffy blue creature launch itself at him, embracing the side of his face with unbridled affection. 

Disturbed and slightly disgusted by the sudden display of unrequited love towards him, Freeza roughly shoved the creature off of him by reflex.

The cat like thing furrowed it's brows and took on a hurt expression.

'' ho..I'm sorry, did I hurt you Yam? I heard of what happened.. I was just worried..'' 

The triclops who had remained silent until now, laughed sarcastically.

'' Geez, somebody is on edge, calm down man, were all friends here..'' 

 

Freeza internally cringed at the ''friend''part. Dear god he would have to go along with this.. 

 

The group started to discuss the recent event, sharing opinions and fears, but Freeza was to busy with his own problem to listen to the irritating earthlings in the room. 

 

 _I need to find a way back into my body as fas_ t _as i can before the idiot, what was his name..?_ _Yamcha? doesn't matter. Before this stupid human get my precious body killed!_

The emperor tapped his chin, pensive. 

He had came here to.. '' steal'' the thing called the dragon radar to make some quick ''little'' wishes. he could always try to do that.. But he really didn't feel like wasting a wish on this infuriating situation. Maybe he could ask the woman about the potion? No, that would make her suspicious..

Freeza groaned internally. His hands were tied here.. He had no choice, act carefully and try to get the damn balls. 

he didn't want to think of what would happen if they discovered who was really inhabiting the weak body of their friend..

He shivered, imagining himself powerless and imprisoned forever.. In some basement or dungeon, never to be seen or heard from again..

 

before freeza could go deeper into the horrifying scenario, the door slammed open, revealing Goku.

'' Hey guys!'' 

Bulma clasped her hands together, looking relieved. 

'' oH! You're back already? You got him? Where's Vegeta?'' 

The saiyan strolled towards the middle of the room,  casually scratching his head. 

'' Na, we lost him in another city not to far. Vegeta is still looking for him, but searching for people is boring.. So i came back for snacks until Freeza stops hiding or something..'' 

Now next to the bed, Goku gave the tyrant a '' friendly'' slap to the back, a big stupid happy grin on his face.

'' hey! You're back! You alright?'' 

'' careful! He just woke up!''' 

freeza coughed a few time, shaken by how much he had felt that '' tap', resonate through his bones. He glared at his oblivious rival through his wild and annoying bangs before turning to the short male next to him, he spoke through gritted teeth, trying to contain the venom from showing in his voice.  

'' bald man, take this.. _crowd_ out of this room. I need to discuss with the woman.. Now'' 

said bald man laughed before responding. 

'' yea, yea sure.  By the way,  you sure you didn't hit your head a bit harder than usual or something ? You speak funny.. oh whatever, come on everyone, the snacks are waiting for us!'' 

Goku squealed with delight and Freeza barely had the willpower to avoid groaning in disgust. 

Once everyone had left, only the woman and the furry creature remained. He looked at the thing with great annoyance before pointing at the door. It looked surprised. 

'' even me?..'' 

Freeza rolled his eyes and nodded impatiently. 

The flying cat looked at him weird, frowning, before slowly leaving the room.

 

Now they were alone. 

 

 the woman forrowed her brows at him, she looked concerned and confused. 

'' Hey.. Are you sure you're alright? You're awfully grumpy.. Did something.. really bad happen with Freeza that we don't know about?'' 

A crap. A bit more cautious with his tone of voice, the tyrant shook his head dismissively. 

'' no, Do not worry.. I'm fine.''

Not convinced, the woman raised an eyebrow but decided to let go for now. 

'' Hum, well.. Alright. But just so you know, angry frowning doesn't suit you. Sooooo, what do you want to tell me?'' 

 

Freeza briefly wondered how he could bring the subject of dragon ball in a none suspect manner.. A, and damn it all, he would just go straight to the point. 

'' well, actually.. I came here for the dragon radar..'' 

The blue haired human looked surprised. 

'' Ho? why? What kind of wish would you suddenly need out of nowhere?'' 

'' It's.. confidential..'' 

She crossed her arms, unimpressed by his answer. 

'' Yam, I'm not going to let you use the dragon balls for something stupid when we could need them soon. '' 

 _This annoying little..!_ Thinking fast, he replied. 

'' it's important alright? ..and..and! It would be practical to gatter them now right? You said it yourself, we might need them soon.. Just in case! With Lord Freeza on the planet and all..'' 

She seemed to think for a moment, studying his face.

'' hum, well you're not necessarily wrong..'' 

She turned her back on him, walking towards the exit. 

'' I'll ask Krillin and Tien to go get them while you rest..'' 

Quickly getting up from the bed, he grabbed her wrist, yanking her  back. 

'' no! I can do it alone, I dont need help'' 

She shook her wrist out of his grasp, her eyes narrowing. 

'' hey! calm down, seriously, what is your problem!'' 

A.. That wasn't the smartes move on his part.. Damn it, Freeza never had to play pretend in any mission ever, and now that he had to, it annoyed the crap out of him. 

Swallowing his pride and annoyance, he reluctantly looked at the irritating woman, who was still giving him a weird look. 

'' I..I apologise, I'm a bit on edge..  with everything that happened..''  well at this that wasn't a lie.. '' ..I'm sure you understand..Right? ''

She seemed to calm down a bit, shaking her head and sighing.

'' it's fine, It's fine.. I get it.'' 

Without warning, the woman pulled him into a thigh hug. He stiffened and had to muster all of his strenght to not push her away just on instinc. They were both way to warm for his taste, it was unbearable. How were these creatures able to live like walking oven? Ridiculous he thought. 

 

To his relief, The woman finally let go, tapping him gently on the arm she gave him a small smile.

'' after all of this is over, do you want to go for a good old walk like we use to..? What do you say?'' 

Not really knowing what to say, the tyrant just nodded dryly. 

 

'' Alright, I'll come back when i find the dragon radar, you can change if you want, there's plenty of clothes here, and it's not like Vegeta uses most of them..'' She rolled her eyes. '' I won't be long..'' 

 

finally alone, Freeza let out an audible groan of frustration. Ho, how he felt like blasting this house and it's inhabitants into oblivion.. Unfortunately, this action would have to wait until his old powers and strength were back..

 

Noticing a long mirror resting against a wall, he approached it, brows still furrowed in frustration. The mere sight of himself right now made him want to break the damn thing, but he refrained from the useless action in favor of just studying '' His'' body. 

_tsk.. what a strange and useless body.._

lifting one of his arms, he pinched the skin. humf.. Thin like paper, how unpractical. The emperor really felt like he had liquid fire running trough his veins, every part of him was way to warm for comfort, plus, this stupid waterfall of hair cascading down his shoulder and back wasn't helping at all with the heat. 

Freeza had always wondered how having hair would feel like, and well, it was annoying, _really annoying_. it was everywhere and kept getting in the damn way!

Brushing the bangs out of his face for the fifth time, he carefully passed his fingers through the black mane, expecting knots and what not.

Hum, it was a lot softer than what he had expected. Perhaps the human wasn't lying when he had said that he took good care of his body..

 

He almost felt like shaving it all off just to get back at him, but ultimately decided that he had more urgent things to do than petty revenge. Plus, the softness wasn't that unpleasant.. at least..

still mindlessly caressing his hair, he turned left and right to look at the body in all the possible angles he could think of. The human was definitely muscular, and a tall one.. It was a quite a nice feeling. he smirked, imagining himself being taller than Goku even in his old body. _Nice._

He caressed his face, tracing the scars slowly. Hum, not bad, but it lacked delicacy.

Finally turning his attention to the dresser next to him, he opened a drawer to fish some clothing out of it.

 

Hurg.. he looked at his options with disdain. They were all so.. plain and ugly.. Did he really have to wear something? He probably could ditch the shirt, plus he didn't feel like adding a layer of warmth on himself right now.. He prayed silently that he would soon get use to the intolerable body heat that he was producing.

Looking down at his.. pants, the tyrant ''tsk'' annoyed.

Why were the humans so obsessed with clothing anyway ? It was ridiculous, it not like they had things to hide . they all knew what they had, so why all the fuss? They were probably all prudes. Trying to prove his point, he lifted the waistband of his pants to finally get a peek of humanity's shame.

His jaw dropped as he let out a audible gasp.

'' HOo my god''

 

'' hum..I'm.. I interrupting..?''

Freeza snapped his head back up towards the woman in surprise, who looked pretty unsure if she should close the door or not.. He let go of the waistband, eyes still a bit wide and face red.

'' NO. Not at all. Not at all. ''

She looked at him funny, but made no comments.

'' okay.. anyway.. I talked about the dragon balls to the group and they think it's not a bad idea, Krillin and tien would be happy to help you.''

he cursed mentally. _This damn woman!_

Annoyed, he extended his hand towards her, expecting the radar. She blinked a few time before realizing. 

'' Ho! I gave it to Tien, he already started to look for them, you and Krillin can go join him later.'' 

 _THIS DAMN WOMAN!_ he restrained himself from strangling the miserable lifeform in front of him. 

Noticing his lack of response, She observed his face with caution, almost as if she was studying him before starting to speak again, slowly. 

'' Well, anyway, while i was looking for the radar downstairs, I found the debris of one of my serum on the floor. I didn't check which one it was, but I'll check it out later when I'll be cleaning it up..''

''NO!'' 

She stared , surprised by the tone of his voice. Cursing mentally, he cleared his throat, trying to not sound so panicked.  

'' No, hum.. I'll clean it up for you later.. you don't have to do it.'' 

She tilted her head, and her silence was starting to put Freeza on high alert. Had he blown his cover..?

Finally, she spoke, head still tilted slightly, like a curious bird.  

'' ho, how sweet of you.'' 

She turned, still looking at him in the corner of her eyes. 

'' well, come downstairs when you're ready, Krillin will be waiting for you..'' 

 

She closed the door, and only after making sure that he had heard her go down the stairs did he allow himself to curse quietly underneath his breath. 

She was clearly starting to doubt something.. Maybe he should try to dispose of her.. 

 

groaning, he gripped his long hair while looking out of the window, gaze directed towards the sky. with a bitter laugh, he hoped that the other dumbass was doing better than him right now. for his own sake, 

'' you better not leave a scratch on this body..'' 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huhhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh


	3. in trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rappeler vous les enfants, cest une très mauvaise ider de changer de corp avec votre ennemie jurée lol

Yamcha tried to stabilize his breathing, hand pressed on his chest. 

he had finally managed to lose Vegeta.. And now he was leaning on a brick wall deep into a dirty alleyway, hidden in the shadows. 

My god, this plan had been stupid! No.. He had just panicked..he could fix this.

Feeling his heartbeat finally slow down a bit, he sighed, overwhelmed with his situation. 

Okay, it wasn't that bad..Right? His group thought that he was an evil space lizard and if Vegeta manages to get his hands on him.. He would probably.. certainly die..

alright never mind, it was really bad..

Well, at least he had Freeza's strength. 

he looked down at his hands, still trying to comprehend how powerful he was now. It was.. scary and strangely exciting. If the situation was slightly different, he would be ecstatic about his new upsurge of power!

Sharking his head, he peeked around the dumpster he was hiding behind, the streets of the city were very busy and he couldn't see any black spiky hair.. Good.  A man, He missed his hair..

He rubbed his bald head in sentimentality and silently prayed that the tyrant wouldn't do anything bad to his beloved wild mane.

Whit a sigh, he went back behind the dumpster..My god it stank..

 

What should he do now? He needs to find a way to contact Bulma.. A phone call? No, Freeza's voice was easily distinguishable.. Plus they would probably trace his call or something.. and he didn't want to be found right now.

Maybe he could write to her? a letter or a email? Yes.. that could work.

But he would need to go back out there in order to send her anything.. and well, when you're a snow friking white alien with a giant tail, you are not the definition of discretion. Going out of this alleyway looking like that was out of the question.

 

Wait! Couldn't Freeza transform or something? Maybe one of his form was less.. Visible? maybe.. but only problem, how was he supposed to do that? Perhaps he just had to think about it very hard.

 

retreating deeper into the darkness, he closed his eyes and focused all of his thoughts and energi on transforming. He furrowed his brows, concentrating as hard as he could, clenching his fists tightly.

Wait! wait! he could feel something!

ho, never mind.. It was just his stomach grumbling..

throwing his hands in the air in exasperation, he sighed, discouraged. My god, freeza's body was so complicated! Why did it have to be like that?? 

Fine.. this wasn't working.. He just didn't know how to do it.. Maybe he should force even harder?

 

'' HEy YOU!''

 

Close to a heart attack, yamcha turned around to look deeper into the alleyway. Ho, it was a group of .. Thugs? yam didn't want to assume anything, but by the way these guys were walking and dressed, they looked like trouble. And right now he didn't feel like fighting.. especially whit a strength capable of killing someone by accident with a single blow. yea, no thanks!  turning around to leave, he was stopped by another thug blocking his escape.

 _great, just great.. Alright. Maybe i can still get out of this without having to use violence.. also ...Maybe they just wanted to talk?_  

The three other mens finally came to a stop in front of him, one squinted his eyes at yamcha, clearly confused.

'' What is that..? A albino nudiste..? Is it ..a woman or.'' 

The one towering in front of Yamcha looked him up and down, stopping his eyes on his crotch a bit too long for comfort. 

'' well, she clearly ain't got anything visible downstairs..'' the man tapped his chin with a smirk. '' She looks a bit weird, but i'm not difficult with the lady's..'' 

 

Yamcha let out a little yelp of surprise when he felt the man dehind him slap his ass, the perpertrator laughed grossly. 

'' Well at least she can make pretty little noises. '' 

Yamcha's eyes widened with disbelief, were they serious?!? Okay, he felt a bit more inclined to break one of their nose now.. 

Breathing hard and eyes back on Yam's inner thighs, the thug in front of him licked his lips hungrily in a disgusting display of lust.

'' She ain't got anything valuable on her but let's see if she got something more interesting to show us..''

yamcha felt big and burning hands sliding on his cold and smooth hips, firmly gripping them. the other one got closer, approaching his filthy hands closer and closer to his borrowed body.

 

Now really pissed off yamcha narrowed his eyes,

'' I'm giving you 5 second to let go of me and leave, or..''  

'' or what? You're ganna cry?'' 

 _Alright, fuck it, i'm breaking their arms!_  

 

Right as he was lifting one of his fists to make sure the thug in front of him learned the hardest lesson of his life, the porc behind him moved one of his hands right underneath his massive tail, pressing his fingers into the flesh. 

the action sent a violent electric shock into Yamha's body. 

he let out an embarrassing startled noise of surprise at the intense and unexpected sensation before his tail reflexively and violently slammed into the man behind him in autodefense. 

He hit the brick wall, denting it. The other three gasped, surprised. 

Violette with embarrassment and trying to control his breathing, yamcha angrily punched the disgusting porc in front of him right in the nose, shattering probably more than that judging by the sound it made. 

Watching their friend strangled screams of pain, the two other looked back up at Yamcha who had finally regained control of his lungs and and heart beat. 

With a uncharacteristic sneer, he narrowed his eyes. 

'' who's next?'' 

 

 

 

Well, guess he had found another way to walk in the city unnoticed after all. 

After beating the shit out of the disgusting thugs, he had '' borrowed'' some of the smaller one clothing. they were lucky he thought, if he had really been Freeza, they would have probably begged for death at the end of it. 

 

it was _really_ nice to finally  be wearing clothes again, but the hoody was way oversized for him, and it smelled weird..  at least it was big enough to hide his tail that he had cautiously wrapped around himself ( with difficulty, he swears this damn thing had a mind of its own! ). He had also rolled up the bottom of the sweat pants to avoid tripping on it. 

Man, it was strange to be so small.. 

Peeking out from his hood, yamcha tried to spot a post office or a library, groaning in discomfort when he felt a small cramp in his stomach region..

ever since he had left the alleyway, he had started having mild cramps.. and it was really staring to get on his nerves.

He attributed them to hunger, because he really did feel hungry. and what else could they be?

he snorted a bit, jokingly thinking that maybe Freeza's body was on it's periods. 

Well.. He still didn't know what the lizard had.. so it could unfortunately be true..But that would be stupid.. 

Yamcha, furrowed his eyebrows.  Can lizard have periods? hum.. Question for later.. Right now he should only think of his main objectif.

1\. survive.

2\. contact Bulma.

3\. food. if he found some..

Actually, maybe he could grab a bite real quick.. the cramps were not going away, he was pretty sure they were getting stronger actually. Faint but.. 

 

the smell of smoked meat distracted him form his thoughts, that's funny, the smell was coming from..

his eyes  went wide when he noticed his tail who had escaped the hoodie, holding a  sandwich. A damn sandwich. 

 Baffled, Yamcha snatched the sandwich from his tail, looking around, wondering were the hell it had found the damn thing. 

his question was answered when he saw a confused man sitting on a terrace with an empty plate. 

 

Yamcha glared at his tail, trying to put it back inside the hoodie.

'' bad tail, bad.'' 

well, at least it was looking out for him.. And bonus,  he had food! thanks to his mischevious appendage. He should really learn how to control it, before it could do something bad again..

 

He took a few hungry bites of his food, hoping that it would be enough to get rid of his discomfort.  He  scanned the buildings.

 _alright.. post office, post office_. 

Not looking where he was going, he bumped into someone, embarrassed, he looked up. 

'' Ho, I'm sorr-'' 

His apologie died on his lips when he realised who he had run into. 

Vegeta turned around, his surprised expression quickly turning into a wicked smile. 

'' well, well, well, look what we have here.'' 

'' hum..'' 

swallowing his last bite nervously, Yamcha smiled awkwardly.

''.. would you.. allow me to explain this situation?'' 

 The prince stared right into his eyes, unamused.  

'' no'' 

 

 

 

 

After finally choosing the most tolerable looking piece of clothing offered to him, Freeza made his way down the stair, pulling a bit on his t-shirt in discomfort. 

He had spent a lot more time than he would like to admit to pick an outfit.. But you know,  it's not because he was in another body that he shouldn't put effort into his looks! 

 

Whispered discussions stopped as soon as the blue haired woman, the dwarf and the blue ' cat' noticed him. 

Growing a bit uncomfortable and annoyed at their staring, he cleared his throat. 

'' do i have something  on my face?'' 

suddenly snapping out of her staring contest, Bulma shook her head back and forth quickly. 

'' No, no, It's just that..'' she laughed a bit, '' ...those clothes are a bit small on you..'' 

 

Indeed, the prince wardrobe was a bit to tight on him..  Freeza grimaced mentally at the remainder that he was wearing the arrogant saiyan's clothing. 

Brushing his bangs out of his eyes again, the tyrant huffed. 

'' Charming, now can i leave to find this...t..'' he searched his memory quickly, '' tien.. Yes, tell me where he went so i can.. find him.'' 

Bulma glanced at her bald friend. 

'' Hum.. are you sure you want to leave now? I mean.. Krillin was..'' 

More than annoyed, he interrupted her,

'' _yes_. I am sure. '' He pointed to the small human.

'' You. You're going to show me the way.'' 

Krillin waved dismissively,

'' alright, alright, go wait outside, I'll be there in a sec. And by the way, I have a name Mister grumpy.'' 

Crossing his arms, the emperor 'tsk' and walked outside, still trying to blow his hair out of the way.

 

After a moment, Bulma turned to her friend. 

'' Be careful.. And don't let him out of sight. Not until were sure. Tien said that something big was happening in the city close to ours so..'' 

'' yea, yea, don't worry, I'll check your little theory out.. But I am not getting to close if a fight is already happening! don't feel like getting decked in the face by your husband.. or space lizard.'' 

''you should be more vigilant with..'' she turned her gaze to the windows before finishing her sentence.  '' ..Yamcha ''

 

Krillin walked towards the door.

'' don't worry Bulma, I'm sure it's fine.. Kinda.'' He took a hug breath. '' .. I hope..''

 

Bulma watched them leave, a worried expression on her face.

She truly hoped that she was wrong.. For Yamcha..

Taking out a glass shard out of her pocket, she reread the label on it.

'' Body swap.''

She bit her nails nervously while Puar approached her to also look out of the window, a sad pout on.

'' I'm telling you, that's not my Yamcha.. ''

Bulma sighed.

'' well, if that's the case.. then.. lets just hope that Vegeta doesn't kill him..''  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its GOING DOWWWWWwwwwwwn ( music starts playing )


	4. inconvinient.. situation..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ho boy, ho boy

'' stop running like a  coward and fight me!!'' 

Yamcha dodged another attack with a yelp. 

'' I told you that I don't want to fight you god dammit!! And we're in the middle of a city! You're going to hurt or kill someone!!'' 

'' yes, and this someone will be you!!'' 

The ex fighter jumped to the left to avoid another blast before taking off into the sky to try to fly away from the mess. 

He didn't get very far unfortunately, Vegeta quickly caught up to him and slammed him back into the ground below. 

 

A bit dizzy from the violent landing, Yamcha shook his head , trying to refocus his vision, only to feel Vegeta's boot plant itself firmly on his back. 

'' You come here, marching with your head held high, But as soon as the fight find it's way to you, you run away like a weakling..'' 

Yamcha turned his head as best as he could in the direction of the prince, frustration and desperation in his voice. 

'' I told you, I don't want to fight! i'm not even Freeza!! I'm yamcha! Yamcha!'' 

Throwing his head back, Vegeta laughed. 

'' Yes, yes, very funny. You know, with how you're behaving , I'm almost inclined to believe you.. But I'm not that stupid..'' 

Without warning, the prince grabbed his tail and swung him into a building. 

 

 

 //

freeza and Krillin finally touched down into the city, both of them immediately noticed the ocean of panicked civilian running away from the center of the city.

the emperor raised an eyebrow, 

'' Do you happen to know why the people of this city are running away like the apocalypse is after them.?'' 

Before Krillin could formulate an answer, tien landed close to them, he nodded, greeting them. 

'' Hey, you guys are finally there, guess who's fighting Freeza in the middle of the city? Well.. not really fighting. it very one sided as far as i've seen.. '' 

The tyrant stiffened , his blood running cold. He immediately started to move in the direction of the fight, only to be stopped by the triclops who placed one of his hand across his chest. 

'' wow,hey man, we appreciate your desire to help, but I think Vegeta can handle this on his own for now.''

Offended, he slapped Tien hand away, venom dripping from his words. 

'' mind _your_ _own_ business triclops. '' 

Not loosing a second, he took off. Tien scoffed. 

'' wow, hostile..It's like a second Vegeta..'' 

'' I know right?? '' 

Krillin flew after him.

 

 

 //

Yamcha coughed, trying to get the tiny pieces of debris out of his mouth. 

He tried getting back up to get away from the fight yet again, but another wave of ' cramps' gripped his inside, _hard_ ,  making him wince. he clutched his abdomen,  legs feeling awfully wobbly and weak all of a sudden. Slightly panicking, Yam scanned the area for Vegeta. 

_alright, what the actual fuck is going on with this body?? This is starting to hurt like a bitch!!_

Vegeta suddenly appeared in front of him, startling Yamcha out of his mind. 

'' resting are we?'' 

the prince grabbed his tail yet again , and yanked it, which only resulted in another electric shock running through yamcha's spine. Surprised at the sensation, he let out a mix between a moan and a yelp of pain. He covered his mouth immediately, mortified. 

 

Also surprised, vegeta loosened his hold on the appendage, staring at the other man blush and laborious breathing with shock, He wrinkled his nose. 

'' are.. are you in your cycle? ''

Yam yelled, frustrated. 

'' I don't fucking know!! L'et go of the tail!'' 

Vegeta burst out laughing, even going so far as to slap his thigh, letting go of the white tail. 

'' Ho man, don't tell me you came here just to have a bit of fun with some earthlings.?? Really? Was that weakling Yamcha from earlier today one of your conquest?  '' 

He sneered at the lizard. 

'' .. I must admit, this is quite out of character for you.. who knew the ' emperor' Of the universe was secretly a little _hore_.'' 

Frustrated and confused Yam hissed at him. 

'' What are you even talking about??! I Literally have no idea of what the hell is going on!! And second, _I'm_ Yamcha god dammit!!'' 

Vegeta raised an unimpressed eyebrow and stepped on Yamcha's lower abdomen, pressing right into the epicenter of his pain, Yamcha started to thrash around groaning in discomfort.  The prince raised a hand, ready to fire. 

'' Hum, I truly don't know what you are trying to pull here with this pathetic acting.. But one thing is certain..''  He narrowed his eyes.  ''..i don't care.'' 

Yamcha's tail tripped him last second, making him miss by an inch.

 

 

// 

Freeza finally arrived at the center of the city were he could clearly see craters and other trace of damages from a battle, Krillin landed next to him not to long after, looking a tad nervous. he cleared his throat.

'' okay! huem, If we see a evil Lizard, or vegeta, we should- ''

 

before the bald man could finish his sentence, the white and purple alien came into view, dogging attacks from the angry prince as best as he could. His movements looked painful jugging by the expression on his face.

 _damn it!  That cretin injured my damn body!.. But  he's not dead.. that's good_ .. thought the tyrant.

Yamcha screamed at Vegeta.

'' Leave me alone damnit!!''

Krillin blinked and squinted his eyes at the scene.

'' wow, is Freeza wearing a hoddie and pants or..?''

Yamcha passed his eyes on the pair for a split second before snapping his head back in their direction, surprised. He opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by another attack from Vegeta.

'' Keep your eyes on me you damn reptile!!''

 

Trying to ignore him, Yamcha yelled at Krillin,

'' Krillin! Get away form me!''

Krillin laughed nervously, a bit confused. 

'' hum, don't worry.. that's my intention..''

'' NO! the other me! .. I mean.. OW!'' 

He avoided another blast last second while clutching his stomach, before finishing his sentence, finger pointed towards his old body.

'' that's not Yamcha!!''

 

Krillin tensed up. remembering what Bulma had told him. No..this couldn't be right.. I mean.. How could this _not_ be Yamcha standing next to him.. But then again.. with his behaviour..and everything..

He gave a nervous glance at his 'friend' who was now staring at him with narrowed eyes. the short man laughed, feeling sweat go down his back.

'' Hum.. I wonder.. what he's talking about.. Ha''

 

 

 //

Yamcha dogged another attack before outstretching a hand towards his friend, trying to get his attention back.

'' Krillin! tell vegeta to-''

He fell to his knees, wincing as he felt cramps way stronger than before rip through him.

His breathing was laborious now,  he felt like most of his muscles and organs were getting squeezed by a giant spiky iron fist, and more worrying , it was now a bit difficult to get his legs to move.

trembling, he wiped a string of saliva who had made it's way down his chin.

 _What..what the fuck is happening..?_  

 

Vegeta approached his shaking body, disgust showing on his face. 

'' Humf, it's not even fun to beat you .. You're acting way to.. pathetic..'' 

 

turing his head upward, Yamcha tried to plead. 

'' vegeta please, _I'm not_ freeza! I'm-''

 

the kick he received to the stomach, right in the center of his agony, silenced him immediately. yamcha let out an embarrassing sob as tears of pain threatened to leave his eyes. this was definitely not his day. Vegeta voice became mocking. 

 

'' ho really, you're going to cry now?''

 

Yamcha weakly grabbed at Vegeta's ankle, trying to speak in a coherent manner.

'' I.. I don't know what's happening! Please.. Stop .''

He raised his panicked and confused eyes to the prince who only raised a hand towards him, unmoved by his pleading.

'' begging doesn't suit you..''

 

Feeling another cramp, yam instinctively squeezed Vegeta's ankle, breaking it instantly.

the prince stumbled, swearing, before the shrieking body of krillin slammed itself onto him, projecting both of the mens far away.

 

yamcha blinked, surprised. 

 _Did someone just used Krillin as a projectile.._?

 

he was suddenly liffted from the ground by said someone, who did not lose a second to take off with him in his arms. His old familiar voice made it's way to his ear, although it contained venom that he had never used to express himself in his entire life. 

 

'' hang on tight you cretin'' 

Yamcha liffted his head to see his own face, scrunched up in frustration and anger. 

''freeza..'' 

'' yes. me. Please refrain from speaking until we land. '' 

 

the message was clear, and Yamcha didn't feel like opening his mouth at the moment anyway. He closed his eyes , praying that Vegeta Wouldn't catch up to them and that he would hopefully wake up from this god awful nightmare soon . Still, he laughed bitterly at his rotten luck as he clenched his teeth at every new waves of pain. 

 

 

 

 //

After a moment, they touched down into a forest far enough from civilisation for Freeza's taste. The trees had a nice yellow color to them, not that it mattered though, they weren't there to appreciate the weather or ambience of the place. 

 

freeza carefully placed his old body on the ground, letting Yamcha rest against a rock. The tyrant then straightened his back and crossed his arms, clearly fuming and ready to be heard. 

 

'' Do you see the troubles _you_ got us into?? do you see?? Now what I'm _I_ suppose to do?? Pray to not be stuck in your damn oven of a body forever?? Seriously why is it so damn warm?! And what are those horrible rags You dared to put on my body?!'' 

breathing hard, Yamcha opened his eyes to look at 'himself'. he is sure that the ex lizard had a lot of lovely things to say to him, but Yam didn't quite feel like sitting through it with the feeling that his body was trying to colaps on it self at any moment in the most painful of ways 

 

'' sorry to interrupt.. Your speech..''  he clenched his teeth, frowning in discomfort at another painful wave.  '' Hg.. Please, explain to me what is going on with your damn body, Promise, you can yell at me all you want afterwards.. ''

Freeza frurrowed his brows, perplexed.

'' what do you mean? are you not simply  injured?''

Yamcha let out a frustrated mix between a groan and a sob,

'' No!! Please, It's unbearable!''

Now looking more concerned than mad, the emperor kneeled down next to his body , observing it.

'' Explain to me what you feel..''

There was a certain apprehension in his voice.

Yam tried as best as he could, praying to the heavens that this could be over soon. 

'' I.. i have waves of pain that starts here..'' He pointed to his lower abdomen. '' It starts there and.. and goes up and down, I can't even feel my thigh anymore..'' He bit his lips to suppress a whine, '' it burns slightly..'''

 

Freeza then roughly grabbed him by the hoodie, shaking him slightly in the process.

 

'' YOU FILTHY Little PIG!! What DID YOU DO?! Tell ME NOW!''

'' wh- what?? I didn't do anything!''

Freeza hissed his next words, the anger was tastable.

'' Liar! You're In heat! Do YOU Understand me you little disgrace?!  And guess what?? the only way to start this damn thing is to touch a _very_ particular spot in a place you are Very _not_ allowed to touch! You little..''

freeza kept on swearing at him with a lot of colorful words that Yamcha didn't even know existed, and in the midst of the angry rant, yam opened his eyes wide, remembering his encounter in the alleyway. He stamered, a bit dumb founded.

'' I.. I.. didn't do anything, I swear there was a bunch of thugs that approached me.. and-'' 

Freeza turned crimson, a vein becoming visible on his forehead. 

'' YOU LET OTHER PEOPLE TOUCH MY BODY???!!'' 

'' No! NO! They didn't exactly asked for permission before groping me okay?! And I beat the crap out of them before they could do anything!'' 

The tyrant let go of him before getting up and rubbing his face. 

'' O my god… why.. this kind of disgrace is.. ho god'' 

 

Yamcha winced a bit, 

'' Hey.. i'm sorry okay? It's not like a was planning for this to happen.. So please, tell me how to get rid of this..and we'll be able to tackle _other_ problems..'' 

 

Freeza gave him a death glare. 

''I'll have you know that's It's the 'how' that pisses me of right now..''

feeling his body contract yet again Yamcha begged, desperation in his voice.

'' Please, Just tell me.. I don't care what it _is_ , just show me how to end it! ''

The emperor hesitated, looking very uncomfortable.

'' i.. don't feel like sharing this type of information about my body to a random earthling.. plus one that is a friend to this unbearable monkey. ''

The ex fighter clenched his fists, frustrated and desperate. my god he didn't want to play that game right now! His damn insides are melting god dammit ! 

'' well, right now and for the time being, it's my body, and I'm the one stuck with the feeling of being trapped inside a damn iron maiden!! so please inform me about it's shitty function!''

Offended, Freeza retorted, scoffing. 

'' Shitty function?? you're the one with a inferior body here! Just look at this thing! 

'' No, You! ''

'' _No_ , You!''

 

Yamcha  was about to answer when he felt another wave, stronger than before run through him, hot and painful.  his legs were shaking and starting to go numb and he could now feel his arms also starting to weaken. he shook his head feeling like screaming. This was to much, to _damn_ much! It felt like his ribcage was constricting his lungs but he managed to speak through ragged breath.  

'' HGg,  I'm begging you! please do something! Anything! This hurt like hell! Gn-  Why does it hurt like hell!? Hugr-''

The tyrant didn't answer for a few seconds, then ,taking on a smug look, freeza crossed his arms.

'' No.''

yamcha snapped his eyes open in his direction, panicked disbelief on his face. freeza continued, 

'' I think I'm going to let you suffer for a while.. You deserve to be punished anyway for everything you put me through.''

 

eyes still wide, yam tried to protest and to get back up, only resulting in him falling flat on his face with a gasp of pain.

The pressure in his body was damn near unbearable.

 

Freeza calmly sat on a rock not to far, crossing his legs and glancing at him briefly every now and then.

'' I'ts only getting worse from here by the way.. enjoy''  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think we can all tell where this is going,


	5. how distasteful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my god it is hard to write this type of scene how i picture it XDD its a lot easier in french, ouf

Vegeta groaned, shaking his head and trying to untangle himself from krillin's body. 

'' Nrg, What the hell was that Baldy!? Explain to me why you thought it would be a good idea to launched yourself at me??'' 

Krillin sat up, rubbing his head. 

'' hey, i was thrown alright?? this wasn't a voluntary action!'' 

Vegeta got back up, dusting himself off, already looking at the sky for sings of the emperor,

'' whatever, I'll just find him again and finish hi-'' 

Krillin stopped him, hands waving back and forth rapidly, 

'' Wow, wow, wait for a minute here alright, calm your murderous boner and listen! There's..97% chance that the personne you were fighting that look and sound like Freeza, wasn't freeza.'' 

Vegeta threw his hands in the air, looking completely done. 

'' okay, what the hell is going on with this 'not Freeza' bullshit! This make no god damn sense and it's starting to get on my nerves!'' 

 

'' trust me man, Bulma and Puar thought that yamcha was acting weird, and that freeza's behavior had been strange as well, and .. to support their theory, Yamcha just used me as a frisbee to escape with Freeza sooo...'' 

'' so what you're saying is that the weakling and Freeza swapped body?'' 

'' pretty much yea..'' 

Vegeta looked back up at the sky, a thoughtful expression on his face. 

'' so.. Freeza is stuck in a weak and defenseless body, that is easily killable?'' 

'' humm.. yea..?'' 

'' interesting..'' 

Krillin placed his fists on his hips, glaring at the prince. 

'' Vegeta, we are not killing yamcha's body.'' 

'' I wasn't hinting at that..'' 

'' yes you were.'' 

 

Both men stopped their rambling when they felt two person approaching them, which turned out to be Tien and Goku. 

'' hey guys! I heard there was a fight going on, so i came as fast as i could!'' 

the exited saiyan cracked his knuckle, looking left and right. 

'' so! Where is he?? '' 

Krillin shook his head, sighing. 

'' listen, it's a long story..'' 

before the smaller man could retell the story, vegeta rose from the ground, already starting to leave. 

'' yes, long story, Now if you'll excuse me, I have some body snatchers to find. You people are allowed to fallow and help if you so desire. Bye.'' 

 

The prince took off and Krillin motioned to Tien and Goku to fallow him. 

'' come on guys, I'll explain while we search..'' 

 

//

 

Yamcha was now openly sobbing and hiccupping on the ground, trembling from every limb. He was unable to get up and could barely move his arms and legs at this point.

He had no idea how much time had passed, but it was to damn much in his opinion. Plus, it's not like he could make his foggy brain think of something else than the searing waves of pain that were now coming and going every few seconds. It was like an ocean of agonie, and it invaded every inch of his body, veins, muscles and organs. Nothing was spared.

It honestly made him want to beg for the eternal peaceful slumber that was death. Because at this point, anything would be better than this. anything.

 

He could barely hear the soft footsteps approaching him underneath his heavy panting and white buzzing noise drumming in his skull. He did feel the warm fingertips caress his head though.

//

 

Freeza looked at his old body with morbid fascination. he had only left the human on the ground for an hour or two, but he was already crying and hyperventilating like someone was ripping his organs out.. which could be what he was feeling.. The tyrant had honestly no idea since he had never waited for the ' heat ' to get this bad, the rare time it happened.

 

He gently picked up the shaking earthling before wiping the saliva that was leaking from Yamcha's mouth with the sleeve of his shirt with mild disgust. Even though he greatly enjoyed hearing the human pained sounds of sorrow, It was quite deranging that it was his own voice and  face that was twisted by an embarrassing expression of pain and fear, cheeks completely soaked with tears. truly a unflattering sight.

He spoke slowly, almost mockingly.

'' Do you think you had enough?''

face still contorted in agonie, Yamcha opened his eyes fogged by tears just a crack. His voice was barely audible.

''.. please..Hurg''

hum, alright, he should probably end this now.. As fun as it is to just sit on a rock for a few hours to listen people cry out in pain, it probably wasn't healthy to leave his body in this state for any longer that he already had. 

 A few seconds passed, and The tyrant cleared his throat in discomfort, staring and not doing anything, the reality of what he had to do finally settling in.

 

well, it was his own body.. so it wasn't that bad right?

No scratch that, it made it worse..

He would have to use this.. dirty earthling body to touch.. his.. his..

 

shivering in disgust, Freeza almost felt like dropping the body back on the ground, but he refrained from doing so, telling himself that he couldn't let his body in this state indefinitely.

He glared at the pitiful shaking ball in his arms. He hissed to himself,

'' Just know , that for making me do what I'm about to.. Accomplish I'll make sure that once were back to normal, you'll feel pain that will make what you're feeling right now feel like a small pinch..''

 

He stopped, His eyes suddenly looking up to the sky when he felt people rapidly approaching their location form above.

 

Ho this couldn't have a worst timing..

 

He quickly ducked behind a fallen tree, holding the ex human closer to himself while shushing him. He could feel their presence not to far somewhere above them.

The emperor gritted his teeth when he recognized Goku's voice.

'' Do we really have to search every forests..? Like, It takes so long.. i'm bored..''

'' yes.''

'' alright, heum, you guys go over there, and I'll look in this section with tien, If you see Yamcha.. well.. hum, catch him i guess, and if you see Freeza.. Be really careful and do not killl him, okay?''

'' yea, yea..''

'' I'm serious vegeta''

'' humf''

'' alright let's go!''

 

Freeza felt the mens above the trees disperse and leave. He let out a quiet breath of relief before looking down at the ex human who was trying really hard to stifle his sobbing of pain into Freeza,s shoulder. 

Pathetic. 

The tyrant scanned the area, a cautious look on his face, this was bad.. he had to leave quickly and discreetly.. which would be.. a pain in the ass considering he was carrying  noisy dead weight in his arms.

He spotted a flash of blue in the corner of his eyes and he quickly retreated deeper into the woods, trying to hide better. Yamcha choose that moment to let out a strangled noise of anguish. Freeza slapped a hand on the black mouth, cursing mentally.

 

he waited for a few seconds, heart beating fast, but nothing happened.. He relaxed slightly before looking down at the earthling who, to his horror, was turning an awfully dark shade of purple in the face, while his eyes were starting to roll to the back of his skull.

eyes wide, Freeza stared.

 _that's not..normal.. or good_  

He bit his lips, looking around again for a brief moment. Alright. he had to deal with this _right_ now.

//

yamcha wasn't really sure of what was happening anymore.. all he could feel was hot white pain and breathing was just getting harder.. and harder. He could tell that he was being carried and that someone was murmuring quietly against his head, but that's about it. 

maybe he would faint soon..

He truly hopped he would. 

//

 Freeza sat down , still looking around nervously. 

He had found a spot that was well hidden by trees and rocks, but of course, they were still out in the open. if one of those idiots walked by, they would see them immediately.. So this is why he was going to 'proceed' with caution..

 

The tyrant looked down at 'himself', swallowing a lump he didn't know he had in his throat. again, he wiped some saliva off of the earthling chin and mouth. He was a lot more quiet.. this should technically be good considering their situation, but.. it was clearly a bad sign. 

freeza shook his head, it's fine. he knows his body, he would make this quick.. No need to be nervous  ..

 

 Removing the hideous hoodie, He carefully touched his stomach, feeling every tremor and spasms coming from it. Swallowing nervously again , he slowly and reluctantly slid his hand into the other's pants, not feeling like removing them and having an open view of what he was doing..

don't get him wrong, he found himslef attractive, but it was still quite weird to be.. Touching himslef and.. Watching it from someone else pouint of view.. It felt.. More than inappropriate  

His fingers finally reached his sheilf, he rested them there for a second, still hesitating. 

_A damn it all._

 

He pressed his fingers into the soft flesh.

 

eyes opening, Yamcha immediately tensed up, a little strangled noise of surprise escaping his black lips. 

Feeling his face flush with embarrassment, Freeza shushed him, avoiding any possible eye contact, Now very thankful for the bangs that partially covered his vision. 

 

The ex fighter squirmed a bit, turning his head left and right while panting as he felt the rough fingers caress the delicat part. He wasn't sure if the sensation was helping or just adding to the pressure in his body. He gasped as he felt something move and open within himself, he parted his trembling legs a bit more on instinct. 

He wanted to ask the emperor what was happeing, but everything that came out of his mouth were more incoherent mumbling mixed with small breathless gasps. 

 

 

The emperor felt his body open itself underneath his fingers, he carefully traced the opening, already feeling the wetness on his fingers. 

still trying to think of anything else beside what he was doing, he slowly slipped his digits into the tight opening, searching for the familiar little bundle of nerves that would hopefully make this situation end soon.

 

Freeza felt himself blush harder at the indecent wet sounds that his fingers were creating. plus, the incessant panting and small high pitch noises that the earthling was producing ( with his damn voice ) wasn't helping at all! 

_how indecent.._

He glanced at his hand who was still hidden inside the ex fighter's black pants ,that were now soaked down to the thighs..

What a whore.

He wondered briefly if taking off the pants would help him complete his..task better. 

He stilled his fingers. No, no, that was a stupid idea. why would he even think that? It's not like he wanted to look.. Of course not! This was beneath him, he would never show interest in..

 

he suddenly felt yamcha's arm wrap itself around his neck, bringing his face a bit closer to his level. Surprise by the sudden movement,  Freeza didn't turn to look at his face, but he could feel the short and cold breaths against his jawline. He felt the ex fighter roll his hips slightly with a small desperate groan. 

''.. k..Keep going'' 

Freeza felt his heart beat quicken at the small request. Cursing through gritted and damning every thing to hell, he ripped off the soaked sweatpants from his trembeling old body. He held the ex human closer to himself and quickly went back to work, trying to ignore how the rough fingers were invading the most private and sensitive area of his precious body, (that no one should ever be allowed to touch, tsk )and how it made him feel a strange warm sensation in a region he would rather not acknowledge. 

 

Yamcha felt his thighs tremble and shake when he felt the warm fingers inter him again. He sucked in a breath, face violette and contorted at the intense sensation. the pain was still there but it was now mixed with delectable electric shock of pleasure. 

Damn, he never noticed how big his fingers were..

He let out a shaky moan when they went a bit deeper, stretching his walls.

_Ho god yes.._

he could feel his tail curling and uncurling itslef, waving left and right, unsure of where to place itself. 

He bit his lips, feeling himself drooling again. He opened his eyes slightly to gaze at his old face. damn, he was really red, crimson actually. He giggled slightly in his foggy mind. 

The emperor was embarrassed.. cute.

 

He let out a very indecent yelp of surprise when the finger inside of him suddenly touch a particular spot that cut his thought short. 

Feeling his body shake, he opened his eyes wide. 

Ho god, how he wished the emperor would just throw him on the ground and use something else to pound into him until he was an incoherent mess and that he couldn't feel his hips anymore..

he wanted to be fucked hard enough to be begging for mercy at the end of it.  

He let out a shaky purr of pleasure at the primals thoughts, grabbing onto the shirt of the ex lizard a bit harder, tearing it slightly. 

 

freeza had finally found the 'spot' jugging by the ex fighter's reaction. 

 _good, let's end this quickly_..

Trying to ignore the incessant little moans and gasp coming from yamcha, he focused all of his attention on finishing the task.

 

perhaps it was very wrong to find his own voice arousing at the moment, and he definitely wouldn't sleep well with that information later.. Hum, he could always try to pretend that he didn't, just convince himself that he never thought of it, BUT it was quite hard to do that at the moment. why you may ask? because this DAMN stupid primitive body clearly didn't like to LIE. 

especially with the other man grinding and squirming on his lap.. right on the problematic area..

 

He was about to passively aggressively whisper to the other to stop squirming so much when he felt a cold hand grip his 'working' hand. 

Surprised he finally looked at the ex fighter face, only to be greeted by a pair of half lidded eyes glazed over with lust, accompanied by a dark violet blush. Their faces were way to close for comfort and the tyrant froze in place. 

the ex human voice came out as a slow whisper. 

'' take me..'' 

Freeza eyes went wide.

'' P..Pardon?!'' 

With a bit of difficulty, Yamcha sat up with a groan, placing his other arm around the emperor neck, sitting astride on him and  pressing their chests together. 

 

Heartbeat quickening, the tyrant hissed in a hushed tone.

'' what are you doing you bouffon?? Lay back down this instant, I'm almost done!''

He shivered when he felt the ex human grind on him.

Through heavy panting, Yamcha pleaded, voice low and breathless.

'' please.. I need it.. '' he got closer, mouth almost pressed to the others ear, '' fuck me..''

 

If his face could get any redder, it would have. Freeza had never been so flustered in his life.. It.. It angered him! Who does this puny earthling think he was?! Stealing his body, acting like a whore and make such.. such indecent demandes! Does he really think he would stoop so low as to give in to this kind of shameful action.!  That he would just throw his precious body on the ground and then.. and then.. just use this disgusting.. and impressive large.. abomination to..to..

 

image of himself being pounded into roughly and without restrained popped into his mind. He could already imagine the little hiccups and noises of pleasure his voice would produce. the ex fighter would struggle to regain control of his breathing with teary eyes , he would probably beg  for him to slow down but he would just grip his small hips harder and slam into him with even more force, and..

He stopped his train of thoughts, mortified.

_ho no no no,_

oblivious and frankly uninterested by the mental conflict going on in the tyrant mind, YAmcha just winned quietly at the loss of stimulation. frustrated, he gave freeza lap a hard grind, which actually angered the ex lizard even more! damning every thing that had ever existed since the beginning of the universe, Freeza Growled and threw the ex fighter onto the ground, making him yelp in surprise.

He quickly laid on top of him, placing his hand back inbetween the white thighs, and lifting one up for better access, he aggressively picked up where he had left off. 

 

Yamcha gasped and moaned loudly, surprised by the sudden rough way of being handled. 

 

'' Hey, you guys heard anything?''

 

Shit, Freeza had completely forgot about the 'search party'. In a panic and without thinking, he smashed his mouth against the ex human who let out another muffled noise of surprise. 

The 'kiss' had only been initiated to silence the infuriating human, but it quickly turned into an  agressive open mouth and tongues kissing session. 

My god, the emperor had never really noticed how long his tongue was before that.. We'll probably because he didn't have it showed down his throat before that.. to his dismay and great frustration, he felt the need to breath grow the longer the kiss went on, 

seriously, what an inferior body. Plus he felt even warmer than before!! That's bullshit!! 

 

Halfway through the most agressive kiss of his life, Yamcha felt something building up inside of him, not painful like before but it was promising to be just as intense, if not more. His tail wrapped itself around the tyrant legs and he gripped the shirt hard enough to rip it. 

 

as soon as Freeza parted their lips to take a quick breath, yamcha felt the feeling reach a peek. tensing up,  He gasped out,

'' i'm..I'm g-'' 

The tyrant immediately sealed their mouths together again, pressing his fingers hard onto the very particular bundle of nerves. 

 

The feeling that ripped through him was so intense that Yamcha felt like he was going to pass out right then and there, he instead, squeezed Freeza's leg so hard , that he heard a bone snap. 

Surprised by the suddent pain, the emperor bit down on his lips to stop the shout that tried to escape his mouth. Both of them stilled for a moment, Yamcha riding the wave of the most satisfying orgasm he had even experience ,and Freeza, cursing mentally at the painful throbbing in his legs.

With a small growl, the ex lizard let go of the other, rolling on his side to not be pressed on him anymore. yamcha didn't even notice, his eyes were wide open but he could hardly register anything that he saw.

his body felt like it had been through the most intensive training of his life, everything was sore and aching.. But my god it was so relieved that he wanted to cry, wait, actually, he was already crying.

 

With a angry groan of disgust and pain, Freeza glared at him. He hissed quietly, sarcasm dripping from his mouth.

'' You're welcome.. '' 

With tired eyes and voice, Yamcha mumbled, 

'' for what..? Letting me suffer for god knows how long in you're shitty body..?  and then jacking me off..'' 

Crimson, The emperor gritted his teeth,

'' I will break every last one of your pathetic bones once we are back to normal for making me do something so low and disgusting..'' 

Yamcha gave a weak chuckle,

'' sure.. Like you weren't turned on at least a tiny bit.. You're still blushing like crazy..'' 

'' No, i'm..'' 

'' and your hard.'' 

The angry stamering coming out of Freeza mouth made him chuckle some more. He closed his eyes, taking a very long and refreshing breath. Sure.. He probably won't be so okay about what just happened and the thoughts that he had about the emperor in a few hours, but right now he didn't give a damn, he felt like he had taken a trip through hell and  had finally made it out victorious.. he deserved a nap.. A really long nap.

The tyrant angrily shook his shoulder, 

'' Don't you dare fall asleep, we have to leave now!'' 

Yamcha mumbled, uninterested. 

'' humm.'' 

'' listen to me you infuriating wor-'' 

 

Freeza stopped mid sentence when he felt a two pair of eyes drilling holes in the back of his skull. he slowly turned around to see two bald figures standing not to far from them, unmoving and clearly feeling awkward. 

 

Tien coughed, uncomfortable. 

'' well, looks like we found them..'' 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fufufufufufufufufuf


	6. decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was really neat to write XDD

Yamcha felt his mind slowly wake up. Finally leaving the comfort of unconsciousness, he blinked lazily. 

Man, what a strange and uncomfortable dream that had been.. 

His vision finally focused and he recognized the ceiling he was staring at. Hum, had he fallen asleep in Bulma's house? Probably. It was awfully nice of her to put him in a bed.

 

He rubbed his eyes and stopped dead in his track when he noticed their snow white complexion and black nails. 

_HO god Dammit._

He closed his eyes again with a groan of discouragement. 

Well, looks like it wasn't a dream after all.. 

remembering the last event that had took place before he had fallen asleep, the things he had thought about and said.. he buried himself deeper into the fluffy blanket, embarrassment and shame visible on his face. 

 

 _a man..this is something i'm never going to be able to forget.. Arg, asking an evil space lord to take you, congratulation Yamcha, hurg.._ _Hey wait, I fell asleep in a forest.. And now i'm in a house.. This means.._

 

finally looking elsewhere than at the ceiling, Yamcha noticed the tree pair of eyes staring at him cautiously. Bulma was Standing close to the bed, but Krillin and Tien were keeping a reasonable distance. They all looked mildly nervous. 

Unsure of the situation and their knowledge over it , yamcha froze with wide eyes scared that they might call Vegeta or something to kick his ass again, But after a few stressful seconds, Bulma cleared her throat, a awkward smile on fer face.

'' Hey… Yamcha..?''

 

The ex fighter immediately let out a breath of relief, tension leaving his body. 

'' HO thank god..'' 

 

Krillin scratched his head with a small nervous laugh.

'' See, told you tien, we were right..it really is our friend '' 

Leaning on the wall, Tien crossed his arms,

'' yea, I guessed that when 'yamcha,2.0' started to yell insults at us while trying to crawl away with a broken leg..'' 

 

Bulma carefully got closer, a small glimmer of curiosity in her eyes. 

'' so.. yam, How do you feel?'' With a bit of hesitation, she touched his head with the tip of her fingers, feeling it's surface.

The ex fighter stretched a bit, Yawning. 

'' Hum, I feel.. Sore.. and tired, but it's fine aside from that. I mean.. Got beat up a bit.. But I'm okay, had it worst   '' 

She retracted her hand. 

'' No, I meant.. How do you feel in this body? Especially in this one..'' 

Yamcha looked at his hands, closing and opening them. 

'' well.. Hum.. I kind of feel like an ice cube I guess, and aside from that..'' He clenched his fists hard. '' ..Powerful '' 

 

Looking mildly facinated, Bulma asked, 

'' can you.. control your tail?'' 

Remembering the sandwich incident, Yamcha pouted a bit, lifting the covers to take a look at the mischievous appendage. 

'' More or less.. I need to work on that..'' 

 

Krillin cleared his throat, still looking a tad nervous. 

'' and.. You.. Don't feel evil right?'' 

Yamcha rolled his eyes a bit. 

'' No Krillin, I don't feel the need to blow you up if that's what you are asking..'' 

Krillin let out a sigh of relief. 

'' Okay good!'' 

 

Tien suddenly looked like he remembered something important, He turned his head towards the ex fighter, opening his mouth to speak but stopped last second, looking unsure and a tad uncomfortable. He shook his head and finally asked his question.

'' Hum, By the way.. Yamcha.. what were you doing with.. Hum, Lizard man when we found you..? Were you guys fighting or..'' 

Face immediately turning violet, Yamcha completely ignored the question with a forced laugh. He clasped his hands together loudly  , Making everyone in the room jump a bit at the sudden action. 

'' Ha! hey! Speaking of lizard! what.. what did you guys do with my body? the original one..'' 

 

Bulma waved dismissively. 

'' Ho, don't worry about it! We put him in a room not to far, Goku and Vegeta are guarding it.'' She placed a hand on her cheek, looking thoughtful.  '' Maybe the chains were a bit excessive.. well it was just to make sure.. The gag was definitively needed though.. He just wouldn't stop screaming and shouting! I swear..hugr, thank god the kids are not at home right now.'' She suddenly paused to look at Yamcha. 

'' do you want me to ask them to bring him here?'' 

 

Images of his own face looming over his panting and aching body flashed rapidly in his mind. He could feel the phantom sensation of rough fingers going up his smooth thighs, making a shiver run up his spine. He responded a bit quicker than he would have liked, almost making Bulma jump in surprise. 

'' No! NO! ..That won't be necessary.. eh..'' 

she shrugged and walked towards the door. 

'' Alright, well, I'm still going to go check on them real quick, I'll be back in a moment. '' 

 

She left the room, and the three remaining men stood in silence for an uncomfortable amount of time. Tien finally cleared his throat 

'' so.. You didn't answer my question..'' 

Krillin chimed in. 

'' Yea, what were you guys doing?'' 

 

Yamcha rubbed his face with a groan of discomfort, sinking a bit deeper in the bed. 

'' Ho my god.. Okay.. How much did you guys see..?'' 

Tien looked elsewhere. 

'' we arrived when.. Yam- I mean, Freeza was.. Hum.. rolling off of you.. yea.''

With hope, yamcha peeked in between his fingers. 

'' that's all?''

Krillin added quickly, 

'' We may or may not have seen you guys.. Smash your mouths together or something.. Probably wasn't that.. but It looked like it.. eh..'' 

The ex fighter cringed hard, he did _not_ feel like explaining what had gone down in that forest..

 

'' hurg.. Okay guys.. I'm sure you really want answers to your questions.. regarding that. But I really, _really_ don't want to talk about what happened or why right now..alright?'' 

'' Why? we.. won't juge?.. kind of.'' 

'' krillin please.'' 

'' alright, alright, sorry.''

 

Yam sat up shaking his head. 

'' thanks..'' 

Tien took on a more sirious expression, slight concern in his voice. 

'' You promise that nothing bad happend to you alright? You'll tell us otherwise right?'' 

Yamcha waved dismissively, trying not to look to touched by the concerns that his friend Was showing him. 

'' Of course, don't worry about it..'' 

 

Krillin laughed a bit, clearly wanting to change the subject. 

'' Hey, you know, it's kind of funny ( and terrifying ) to hear you speak like usual, but with Freeza's voice.. It would be hilarious if you.. Ho wait!'' The shorter man quickly grabbed his phone out of his pocket, and open the camera app. Yamcha cocked his head to the side, a bit confused. 

'' Krillin, what are you doing?'' 

'' creating memorises? I mean, Imagine a video of freeza saying super stupid stuff, I mean come on, It's not every day that one of your friend is stuck inside the body of one of the most evil personne in the universe, I have to take this opportunity ,'' 

Yamcha raised an eyebrow. 

'' Krillin, You do realised that he will _definitively_ kill us in the most horrifying way possible if he even found that you recorded that.. right?'' 

The shorter man laughed. 

'' come on! IT's not like he can do anything to us right now, So let's not think of the potential death scenario and just laugh for a bit, come on, say something funny!'' 

 

Tien rolled his eyes, shaking his head in disapprovement. 

'' This is stupid..'' 

Yam tapped his chin. 

Hum.. krillin was right, he could use some laughter right now.. This situation was a complete mess, but maybe he could make something positive out of it, even if it was a dumb video..

He chuckled a bit at the stupidity of what they were doing. It was probably going to bite them in the ass later, but fuck it, you only live once.

Well.. Okay that wasn't really true for them.. buuut who cared. 

'' alright, alright, heheh, start the video..'' 

//

 

Bulma opened the door.

'' I'm back! I brought-'' 

Krillin was holding his phone up, snickering while tien was covering his face in shame and discouragement as Yamcha moved his hands in a sassy manner, ready to continue his speech. 

They all stopped when they noticed Bulma, staring at her like a group of kids who had just been caught sneaking out of the house.

" O hi.. Bulma, fancy meeting you here"

krillin snickered again and Tien groaned.  

 

Not feeling like questioning them, she shook her head with a sigh as Puar cautiously interred the room. Yamcha immediately gasped excitedly. He opened his arms towards her, happily calling out to his friend. 

'' Puar! come here!'' 

 

Puar looked surprised for a split second as she looked at him, an unsure expression on her face. Yam smile dropped and he lowered his arms a bit.

'' Puar, it's me, yamcha! I.. don't get a hug?'' 

Puar lowered her eyes , scratching the back of her head looking embarrassed. 

'' I know.. I'm sorry.. It's just..Hum..'' 

Tien finished her sentence. 

'' ..It's not super inviting or tempting to go hug you in this form.. No offence dude. '' 

Yamcha turned towards him, a fake hurt expression on his face, he batted his nonexistent eyelashes exaggeratedly. 

'' what?? YOu wouldn't hug me right now if i needed it??'' 

tien looked him up and down and grimmaced 

'' no..'' 

Yam smirked and casually walked towards him, arms outstretched. 

'' come here Tieennnn.'' 

The triclops quickly stepped back, arms raised defensively.

'' No! Back off! Ho god this is so weird.. No! Get back man!'' 

krillin pressed records, snickering some more.

'' hey everybody!'' 

 

everyone in the room stopped what they were doing to look at the new arrival.

Goku strolled casually in the room, smiling as usual, fallowed by a smug Vegeta who was holding an enraged chained and gaged freeza. 

wow, Bulma was not kidding when she said they had been overly cautious..

 

the pissed off tyrant immediately made eye contact with his old body, and if looks could kill, Yamcha would have been bead by now.  

the ex fighter smiled awkwardly at the new trio. 

" heyy.. Great.. You brought .. Me.. " 

As soon as he spotted him, Goku  made a B line towards the ex fighter, leaning down a bit to get a better look at him, eyes glowing with curiosity and excitement. 

'' wow! Ho man, this is neat! How does it feel to be so tiny all of a sudden Yam?'' 

Krillin crossed his arms with a pout and Yamcha snorted a the question, typical Goku. the saiyan gently poked the ex fighter cheek, giggling a bit, 

" I've always wanted to do that, hehe " 

 Goku then straightened his back, still looking at Yam with his big smile. 

'' Ha, well it's really nice to see Freeza face with a Friendlier expression! It looks a lot softer and cute! '' 

tien raised an eyebrow,

" ...cute? "

Ignoring him, Goku chukled and turned towards the emperor. 

'' ha, but now Yamcha face looks like a second Vegeta, look at him! so grumpy..'' 

Both of the men standing close to the door looked greatly insulted by the comparison, Vegeta scoffed. 

'' Don't compare me to him..'' 

 

Goku suddenly gasped, turning back to the ex fighter, 

'' wait! Yamcha! If you have Freeza's strength now, does that mean you would accept to train with me!? please say yes!!"  

 

Bulma face palmed. 

'' here we go again..'' 

Yamcha made a face for a moment, not really sure if he felt like getting his ass kicked by Goku in a ' friendly training session '. he was about to declines when he suddenly smirked and glanced at Tien before turning back to Goku. 

'' yea, why not, but only if you hug me.'' 

'' sure!'' 

Without an once of hesitation, Goku wrapped his arms tightly around the ex fighter, lifting him off the ground  to give him the strongest hug Yam had ever received. 

Tien grimmaced and Puar suddenly looked flustered. 

'' I.. I don't mind hugging Yamcha too!'' 

She immediately launched herself into the hug, nuzzling the side of her old friend face with determination. 

Still stuck in the warm embrace, Yamcha laughed feeling flustered by the display of affection towards him. Frankly he was happy to be back among his friends. He needed that hug.. 

 

Goku turned his head towards Freeza, ( who was clearly fuming ) 

'' aw man, you're so nice to hug! The perfect size and temperature! It's really a shame you're a bad guy!''  

He finished his sentence by also nuzzling the side of Yamcha's face, who just giggled some more. 

 

Freeza looked like he was pretty close to faint out of sheer amount of anger, to Vegeta's great amusement. 

After a few more seconds, Tien cleared his throat. 

'' Okay, you can let go of him now Goku, It's starting to get uncomfortable for everyone in the room.."  

Yamcha turned his head a bit, still trapped in the hug. 

'' You're just jealous that you're missing out on this awesome hug.'' 

he stuck out his impressively long tongue at Tien, who just cringed. with a small pout, Goku placed Yamcha back on the ground, and Puar settled on Her old friend's shoulder, he smiled and gently petted her head. 

 

Bulma then clasped her hands together a few time, attracting everyone attention. 

'' hey, I don't want tp ruin the fun.. But we should address the elephant in the room.. What do we do about this situation?'' 

 

Everyone looked at each other, not sure of what to say and hesitating. Krillin spoke first, carefully. 

'' I mean.. Do you even have a way to turn them back..?'' 

'' dragon balls.'' 

'' Ho right..'' 

Tien crossed his arms, 

'' well, I say it would be a terrible idea to change them back.. right now Freeza is harmless to us, Why would we give him his power back? So he could go kill more people? No thanks.'' 

Goku scratched his face. 

'' Yea.. Tien is right, plus yamcha is super strong now! And adorable! I mean, what's the downside of this situation?'' 

Krillin added, 

'' They're right! I say it be best if we don't touch anything..'' 

Bulma furrowed her brows, hands on her hips. 

'' Guys, don't you think we should ask yamcha what he want's ? It's his damn body were talking about! He should be the one deciding here!'' 

Puar chimed in, 

'' yea! You can't force him to stay in this body if he doesn't want to!'' 

 

Krillin raised his hands to appease them. 

'' Hey.. We get where you are coming from.. But you know, this situation is a bit more complicated..'' 

Bulma raised an eyebrow. 

'' ho, because you would be willing to abandon your body for the greater good?'' 

'' well.. i don't think my wife would.. like that..'' 

'' exactly!'' 

Everyone than started to speak over one another, trying to justify their point of view and opinions. It was clearly getting out of hands. 

 

Ears ringing, Yamcha interrupted them,

'' Guys, it's fine '' 

Everyone stopped their bickering to stare at him, surprised by his answer.  Puar left his shoulder to hover in front of him, looking worried. 

'' yamcha..'' 

'' It's alright.. I understand.. this is fine, for now.'' 

 

Bulma got closer to him, Brow furrowed in concern. 

'' Yam, are you sure? You don't have to.. We could..'' 

He waved dismissively. 

'' I said it's fine. I'll.. See how things go.. alright?'' 

 

Bulma stared at him, unconvinced by her friend affirmation. vegeta ' tsked' and started, voice filled with disgust. 

'' Humpf, accepting to remain in such a vile body for power.. Weakling truly are pathetic..'' 

Yamcha glared in the prince direction. feeling a small grudge form inside of him regarding what had happened earlier that day. 

'' Be careful Vegeta, I'm not exactly what you would call a weakling anymore, and also, Fuck you.''

 

Vegeta laughed.

'' Ho! Look's like you grew some confidence since last time.. You know, When i was beating you into the ground while you were crying..''

Bulma glared at her husband.

'' vegeta that's enough!''

'' what? Ho, and by the way, how did you get rid of your little problem? You know, the one were you were panting on the ground like a bitch in  hea-''

 

Before anyone could react, Yamcha sucker punched Vegeta in the stomach hard enough to sent him flying out of the room, far somewhere else in the house. Everyone gasped, and Yam sighed , satisfied beyond belief.

'' HO my GOD, I really needed that..''

 

Goku quickly made his way out of the door. 

'' eh, I'll go restrain him before he comes back..'' 

Bulma fallowed him hurriedly

'' I'll help!'' 

 

when both had left to intercept the probably furious prince, Yamcha turned towards the two other men in the room, who still looked flabbergasted by what they had just witnessed. 

'' Hey, Hum, Could i talk with..Freeza alone for a minute? I'll knock on the door when I'm done, would that be okay?'' 

Krillin blinked a few time, shaking his head. 

'' hum.. sure, why not, do want you want man, Come on Tien.'' 

As the two were leaving, Puar asked, worried. 

''Do You want me to stay..?'' 

Yam smiled and scratched her head again, 

'' I'll be fine Puar, It's not like he can do anything right now..'' 

'' I know.. I'm just worried about you'' 

'' I'll be quick, promised. We'll watch a movie afterwards, would you like that?'' 

She brighten up immediately

'' Yea!!'' 

She hugged his cheek one last time before hovering towards the exit, hesitating for only a second at the door before leaving. 

 

Yamcha's forced smile dropped as soon as the door was shut. He took a deep breath and turned to face the tyrant. They stared at each other for a few seconds, Yam still as a statue, and Freeza breathing heavily, drool drooping from the gag. 

Slowly, yamcha made his way towards him, taking off the gag. A soon as it was out of his mouth, Freeza spit on the ground, brows furrowed so hard they were almost touching. Yamcha raised an eyebrow. 

'' Hum, classy..'' 

 

'' shut your mouth you dolt. You can't be seriously thinking of staying in my damn body.. I won't allow it..'' 

Yamcha crossed his arms, looking at the ground.

'' .. Maybe. It would be the right thing to do for now.'' 

Freeza leaned forward, teeth gritted, furious. 

'' No! What are you?? Some kind of cretin?? You-'' 

'' listen, I don't necessary want to stay in your body! I like my old body! I like being tall! having hair and not looking like an evil space lord that makes my friends nervous! But I'm not about to give you your power back!'' 

Freeza was red with rage. 

'' Do you think you're being heroic?! Letting me rot inside your disgusting excuse of a body!? YOu.. You Can't-'' 

'' yes i can'' 

The tyrant voice turned  desperate, 

'' I- I helped you! In the damn forest!'' 

'' no, you helped your body. After letting me suffer for hours..'' 

Freeza was about to respond but yam cut him off, 

'' Listen, nothing bad will happen to you as long as you are in my body, I'll make sure of it. I could even negotiate with the other to give you a bit of supervised freedom if you behave..'' 

The tyrant barked out, 

'' I don't care about that! Keep your damn pity and give me back my body!! NOw!! this is an order!! '' 

 

Yam sighed and went towards the door. 

'' where do you think you're going?!'' 

'' I'll speak to you later, when you calm down.'' 

 

He left the room ignoring Freeza's screaming. 

'' YOu can't do This!! Come back here this instant!! I, Lord Freeza will not be held prisoner by-'' 

 

The door closed. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> somebody is upstetty


	7. bad decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is more of an ' in between ' chapter, action is coming afterwards don't worry

Bulma Yawned as she slowly walked towards her kitchen. It was way to early for her taste to be awake , but she just couldn't sleep right now, Maybe because Goku was snoring so loudly that she could hear him from her room. seriously, she didn't mind that they had decided to stay for a while but damn sleeping was getting difficult.. And keeping the fridge full.. How did Chi Chi do it? 

She caressed the wall lazily, trying to find the light switch, finally feeling it underneath her fingertips, she flipped it only to have a miniature heart attack when she saw the white reptile sitting at her table, looking right at her with his piercing red eyes. 

 

her panic evaporated in a split second as she remembered the situation. Feeling a bit dumb She sighed,  a hand on her chest to calm her poor heart as Yamcha chuckled, an eyebrow raised. 

'' You forgot again?'' 

With a pout, Bulma walked passed him in her trajectory towards the coffee machine, only stopping to give him a punch on the shoulder that he didn't even feel. 

'' Listen, it may have been a week since you're here, but it's still heart attack inducing to see Freeza casually sitting in my kitchen at 5 Am in the damn morning! Plus you were standing in the dark like a creep,'' 

Yamcha rolled his eyes, a small mechivious smile on his bark lips,

'' sorry ~ ..'' 

 " hurg, please don't use his usual tone of voice, it makes it eerier.." 

" that's the point " 

" Ho dear lord.."

She started the small machine, turning back to her friend to ask, 

'' coffee?'' 

Yamcha shook his head, placing his chin in his palm. 

'' no, apparently caffeine doesn't work on this body.. Go figure..'' 

She shrugged and took her now warm mug to go sit next to her old friend. he didn't seem like he was about to start any conversation soon so she took the initiative, not feeling to comfortable in the silence. 

'' soooo, what are you doing up so early?''

He gave her a side glance. 

'' same as you, just can't sleep.  let's just say that my thoughts are a bit to loud right now.. Or maybe this body doesn't need that much sleep. I've been waking up earlier and earlier.. '' 

He went back to staring at nothing, looking lost.  

taking on a concern expression, Bulma placed her mug down and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, shivering lightly at the difference in temperature. She wondered if the change in body heat was uncomfortable to him, then again, he had probably already got used to it.. He never complained. With a gentle voice, she started, 

'' Yamcha, If you want your old body back, you can just say so. We can sneak out and take the dragon balls to..'' 

'' No, no, it's fine Bulma, I'm fine, Promise'' 

 

She looked unconvinced, and Yamcha started to tap the table slowly with the tip of his black nails, looking unsure if he should add to what he had just said, he decided that he should. 

'' I mean.. Aside from the fact that i don't digest cheese super well in this form and that i don't have hair..'' He chuckled sadly at the memory of his glorious hair that he missed so dearly , '' .. I Don't have a problem, I mean, this situation brought everyone together.. In a way. It's been a while since i hung out with all of you guys for so long! It's kind of like a sleep over, a very long one ,'' 

 

Bulma expression softened and she also chuckled a little, 

'' true, i never had that many people sleep in my house for so long.. My fridge is suffering though..'' 

They both looked at each other, both silently thinking of Goku. They laughed and Yamcha tried reassuring her, 

'' Don't worry, As soon as their nerves over the situation will be calmed, they'll go back to their houses, and leave your fridge alone..'' 

 

Bulma looked skeptical. 

'' Hum, I'm pretty sure most people here have ' calmed their nerves' at this point, I think Goku is just avoiding going back home because of Chi chi, and Tien and krillin are just.. I don't know..'' 

She waved her hands dismissively, taking another sip of her hot beverage. 

'' ho and don't you think Goku has been supeeeeer cuddly with you lately..'' She made a face while finishing her sentence,  " like, it's kind of wierd.. You know, because you're .. Freeza. It's feel wierdly inappropriate.."  Yamcha raised an eyebrow. 

'' insn't he cuddly with everyone? Plus it's probably just his way to plead with me to go train with him.. "  

 

Bulma rolled her eyes, taking another sip, half way through her gulp, her eyes lit up, like she just remembered something. She placed the mug down, 

'' Ho! and.. herm..'' She looked a bit uncomfortable, '' have you tried to talk to.. Freeza recently ? I keep bringing him food, but he refuses to touch any of it.. He hasn't eaten in a few day now.. Maybe you should..You know..'' 

 

Yamcha's smile dropped and he looked down. 

'' Ho, No.. I haven't.. I should though. I'll go today. Yea, today..''

"do you feel uncomfortable talking to him..?"

" No.. I just.. Well.." 

 

Both of them stopped when they heard the loud yawn of someone approaching them, Goku. Bulma glared slightly at the man who had kept her away from her precious sleep, 

'' wow..You're.. Up early'' 

Goku smiled,

'' I was hungry!'' 

 She 'humed' not impressed or surprised by the answer. 

but Instedee of B lining for the fridge, Goku stopped close to Yamcha, wrapping one arm around his shoulders with a sight of satisfaction,

'' aaaaa, so nice and cold..''

damn, the saiyan was warmer than usual, like, a lot, thought the ex fighter as he leaned a bit into the warmth unconsciously, 

Goku started, whit a hint of hopefulness in his voice, 

'' soooo, are you free to train with me today?'' 

Yamcha smiled awkwardly, knowing damn well that the question was coming, 

'' Huem.. I don't know..'' 

'' aw come on! It's been a week!'' 

The ex fighter took on a sorry expression, which must have been foreign to Freeza's face. 

'' i'm going to be real honest Goku, I'm a little scared to fight against you.. Survival instinct and all..you know.."

Goku smiled and tried to slap the ex fighter back gently, ( tried) 

'' ho but Yam! You're super strong now! There's nothing to fear, plus i'll go easy on you until you get the hang of it!''  He gave his best puppy eyes, ''' please.. pretty please..'' 

 

Yamcha hesitated for a few second, thinking of declining the offer yet again, but deciding otherwise last moment. Scew it, he hadn't had the chance to be part of the action in forever or hang out with his friends in general, why would he turn down the offer now? He looked elsewhere, trying to look like he was still thinking about it before actually responding, 

'' alright, why not..'' 

Boku immediately squealed with delight, hugging the smaller man tightly to his chest. 

'' YES! You won't regret it!'' 

Yamcha tried inhaling air in his compressed lungs unsuccessfully. 

'' Gn- yea-'' 

'' You guys are going to train?'' 

 

All tree of them turned to see Tien and Krillin walking towards them. 

Bulma let out an exasperated sound of disbelief, 

'' Omg! Why is everyone awake at this ungodly hour in this house??'' 

Tien crossed his arms, glancing at the saiyan who had finally released the gasping ex fighter. 

'' well, Goku snores… loudly.. and well, were in the room next to him..'' 

 

embarrassed, Goku chuckled, while scratching his head.

'' hheheh, sorry about that.. do you guys wanna join the training..?'' 

 

Krillin looked clearly unsure and Tien just shrugged. 

'' don't know, maybe we can come and watch you guys.. We'll see if we feel like fighting later..'' 

Krillin looked back between Yamcha and Goku, clearly still hesitant 

'' hem.. I guess yea, why not.. As long as we can just watch.. let's go'' 

 

Goku squealed a bit more and Bulma stopped them, 

'' wait, who is going to guard Freeza's door if you all leave ? I'm suppose to go pick up the kids today..'' 

 

Krillin waved dismissively, clearly still tired, 

'' Listen Bulma, I'm pretty sure he won't be able to escape like that.. he doesn't need a babysitter 24/7 ''

Bulma frowned, looking at her mug, 

'' I guess..'' 

 

'' alright!! let's go!!'' 

Goku picked up Yamcha, who yelped in surprised, 

'' Goku! I- I can walk just fine! and.. don't you want to eat first? '' 

'' Nope! fighting time!'' 

 

he opened a door and took off immediately, fallowed by a groaning Tien and a sleepy Krillin. 

Bulma sighed and rolled her eyes, 

'' whatever, Vegeta can watch the door i guess..'' 

 

// 

 

Freeza layed motionless on the bed he had been on for a week. 

The light from outside barely entered the room through the blinds, leaving the room in a gloomy grey darkness. 

 

He was still chained and gaged. it didn't really surprise him that they wouldn't bother untying him, but laying in the same position for a week was quite unpleasant, and he's pretty sure they knew that. Perhaps it was intensional torture.. He could barely feel his arms and legs anymore. His body felt like thousands of little bugs were crawling in his veins. 

Freeza had honestly believed that if he was ever stuck somewhere as a prisoner, that his rage and frustration over the situation would be enough to keep the fire of motivastion to escape and to murder brutally his captors ,alive and burning , but now that he was there, it only took a embarassing number of 3 days for him to just lay still and stop thrashing, It's not that he was giving up., It would take more than that to crush him. But let's jus say that he just felt stupid to try to achieve anything by wiggling around like a worm in a uselessly weak body. 

The reality of his situation was just slowly but surely getting heavier and heavier by the days.

Just thinking about it made him want to fricking explode. It was by far worse than hell, at least there, he had his body and some stupid human wasn't running around with it, probably ruining his reputation and soiling his name.

 

He gritted his teeth on the gag, feeling his anger come back full force. It infuriated him even more that this.. 'yamcha' hadn't bothered to come back to talk with him like he said he would! What a coward, can't ever face him after everything..

 

a sudden and painfull cramp stopped his train of thoughts, The tyrant winced through the gag, face scrunched up in pain. 

He had refused to eat anything that the infuriating woman had tried to feed him for the last 3 days out of spite, And now, hunger was eating away at his guts like a famished monster. 

A small desperate part of him liked to believe that if he starved himself, the human would feel obligated to return into his body.

 

probably not.. definitely not.. They would most likely just shove food down his throat..

The mental picture was less than pleasant to say the least.. But, If they didn't , guess he would just die.. And maybe that would be preferable. What would even happen to him if they just kept him like this in this room?

 

he shivered as he imagined the emaciated human carcass left behind to rot. What a humiliating and pathetic end. 

 

In the middle of his unpleasant day dreaming, The door suddenly started to crack open, and he quickly closed his eyes, determined to ignore the annoying woman trying to feed him as usual.

He felt the person walk and stop close to the bed, remaining silent.

That was unusual.. It made Freeza slightly nervous for some reason..

He felt the burning urge to open his eyes itch at his eyelids, but he kept them shut. waiting.

 

He then felt a masculine gloved hand caress the hair out of his face. immediately , he opened his eyes, only to be greeted by Vegeta looming over him.

Freeza quickly shot a glance at the door and the action made the prince chuckle silently. 

 

'' Ho don't worry, were alone..'' 

 

The tyrant heartbeat quickened as Vegeta gripped his hair more firmly, a thoughtful expression on. 

'' Hum, I can't decide if it's actually satisfying or disappointing to finally have you at my mercy when you are trapped in some useless weakling..''

 

The prince let go of the hair to gently tap the emperor's knees with a mocking smile, 

'' one thing is sure though.. It's practical..'' 

 

He suddenly squeezed the tyrant's knee hard enough for it to audibly crack. 

Freeza's eyes widened at the sudden sharp pain, and he bit down on the gag hard enough to hurt his teeth, only letting out a small wince of pain. 

He quickly redirected his gaze towards the prince, breathing accelerating and dark eyes burning with hatred. 

Clearly the distaste was shared and Vegeta's face and voice took on a more serious tone. 

'' You know Freeza, i've always wondered what scared you the most..''

His hands released the freshly damaged knee to travel up the tyrant's thigh, who shivered, higly uncomfortable with the action, 

'' what would hurt you the most..'' 

His hand traveled up the emperor torso slowly, 

'' what would make you cry..'' 

His hand finally stopped at his neck, resting lightly on it. 

'' would it surprise you if i told you that these were the only things i could think about for a good portion of my life..'' 

A smile slowly crept on the prince face, 

'' It's crazy to think that i can finally satisfy  a part of my fantasy..'' 

 

Humm.. this.. wasn't good..

Well, perhaps it shouldn't surprise Freeza that Vegeta wouldn't care about harming on of his… team mates.. body. but did this fool really think he would get away with it? No, of course not.. He would realised that the rest of his stupid  group would.. stop or punish him, right? He was not stupid enough to try for real, he was just there to scare him, 

as if he could read Freeza's mind, Vegeta chuckled, 

'' Don't worry about the other's.. they won't know anything.. I won't leave a trace on you..'' 

Puzzled, the tyrant furrowed his brows, and Vegeta dropped a bag next to the bed, taking out a small bean out of it. 

 

Ho. Well. Looks like this situation just got 10 time worse! 

Freeza honestly felt like screaming hard enough to render everyone on this miserable planet deaf.. What rotten luck he had..

 

'' so..'' 

Vegeta tightened his grip. 

'' shall we start?'' 

//

 

'' BOuYA BABY!!'' 

Krillin shot another attack towards Goku who avoided it last second as he was already dogging Tien's attack. He laughed, 

'' Nice try guys, but you'll have to do b-'' 

Coming from above, Yamcha spinned kicked Goku into the ground below with his tail, stopping his friend mid sentence. 

 

The ex fighter proudly landed next to Krillin as the cloud of dust evaporated. 

The shorter man cheered, 

'' Hell yea!! 10 points for team Krillin baby!!'' 

Tien shouted from across the field, 

'' We did not agree on this name! And we are not calling it that '' 

'' We are now!!'' 

 

Yamcha chuckled, feeling his adrenaline run through his veins. Not going to lie, this was a lot more fun than in his memories.. Probably because he was a lot stronger now..

With a cocky smile, he shouted, 

'' Hey Goku! Are you taking a nap or something? Come out already!'' 

 

The saiyan sat up and shook his head to get the tiny pieces of rocks out of his hair while laughing,

'' aw, come on guys, you're three against me, I can rest a little..'' 

Tien rolled all three of his eyes.

'' It's only fair that we team up considering were fighting you..'' 

 

Finally getting up, Goku brushed the dust off of his clothing, 

'' aww, nonesense! I'm only in my my first form ! You could totally do it alone!'' 

'' no thanks..'' 

 

krillin stretched his arms with a grunt, 

'' Ouf! do Ya'll want to take a break? We've been at this for a while, I'm tired.. and hungry..'' 

 

Goku's eyes lit up, 

'' Yea! Now that you mention it, I would really like to go eat right now!'' 

Tien chuckled.

'' like always..'' 

 

Yamcha blinked a few time, looking at his friends,

'' You guy's are tired?'' 

Goku approached him before casually placing an arm around his shoulder. 

'' na, hungry, and you clearly didn't use that much power. Freeza can do a lot more! You probably just don't know how to use it yet.''  He scratched his cheek , looking wishful, '' Hum, it's to bad Freeza's not here to teach you his moves.. Not that he would in the first place.. But it would be really neat..'' 

Yamcha sighed,

'' yea, It would be really practical if he would hand me a manual about his damn body..'' 

Suddenly remembering, He slapped his forehead, 

'' aw crap! that's right, I need to go check on him..'' 

Krillin gave a sympathetic smile, 

'' Ouf, good luck buddy.  Honestly, it's kind of hard to look at him, you know.. because it's .. ' you ', and he really looks miserable.. Like, I know I shouldn't, but I feel bad man." 

Tien nodded. 

'' yea, the chains are not helping.. Let's just say that..'' 

Yam stilled. the chains? 

'' wait, is he.. still chained up like.. the last time i saw him?'' 

 

Krillin cocked his head, 

'' yea why?'' 

 

yam freed himself from Goku's arm, suddenly feeling livide.

'' YOU GUYs LEFT MY BOFY CHAINED UP LIKE A SAUSAGE FOR A WHOLE WEEK??!'' 

Krillin and the rest visibly flinched at the sudden outburst. 

 

'' I- I guess? wasn't my idear!! I swear!'' 

Yamcha rubbed his temple breathing hard through his nose, cursing at himself. 

'' omg.. okay.. Jesus.. Hurg"

 

Goku pouted, looking guilty, 

'' Were sorry yamcha..'' 

 The ex fighter waved without looking at the taller man, more focused on his new objectif than him, '' It- It's fine.. I need to go right now, see you later guys..'' 

Yam started to take off, but Goku's shouting stopped him, 

'' wait!'' 

Looking a tad impatient, Yamcha stared at the saiyan, who scratched his cheek looking timid all of a sudden, 

'' yea..?'' 

''can we.. train alone.. next time? Just you and me..?'' 

Of course it was that.. yam signed , 

'' sure Goku..sure..'' 

 

The ex fighter quickly left as the three other men watched him,

 

Tien was the first to speak, 

'' You know.. You're awfully cuddly with him since he changed body.. It.. weird..'' 

Krillin crossed his arms, 

'' yea, where's my hug?'' 

Goku laughed,

'' what can i say, he's super hugable now!'' 

Tien groaned. 

'' dear god..'' 

//

 

Yamcha flew towards Bulma's house, a strange feeling of uneasiness settling in his guts. He shook his head. 

'' I'm sure he's fine.. '' 

yea. 

Why would he not be? 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what a great idea they had lol


	8. A small discussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smaller chapter i guess, maybe smar length as usual actually I didn't check XDD

After a small flight filled with intrusive thoughts and worries over the condition that his old body was in, Yamcha finally reached Bulma's house. 

Touching down in front of the door, he looked around and listened. The place was deserted,

guess Bulma was still out. 

 

He entered the house with the spare key that was now underneath the rug. Indeed, the house was deserted and silent. Well, this situation was awfully similar to another one he thought a bit bitterly. 

Remebering what Bulma had told him regarding the emperor and his refusal to eat, he took the time to stop in front of the fridge to get a small box of sandwiches from it. They were probably made for her kids for when they would come back, buuut.. This was an emergencie. Bulma would forgive him. 

He jumped, startled when his tail knocked over a plastic bowl that was on the counter, creating a loud 'clank'. 

Annoyed, He sighed and placed it back where it was before his appendage knocked it over, stopping his action when he heard the 'Clik' of a door closing upstare.

Strange, he thought nobody was home.

puzzled, Yamcha started to walk up the stair, only to come face to face with vegeta who looked just as surprised as him. 

They both stopped dead in their track, stuck in a silent staring contest. Finally, vegeta averted his eyes, mumbling something that was no dout hatful before continuing his descend. 

He was stopped however, by the ex fighter arm extending in front of his path. The prince looked back at the source of his annoyance looking pissed. Yamcha spoke calmly, suspicion and mistrust clear in his eyes. 

" I suppose that nothing bad happened with you two alone.."

vegeta briefly looked at him in the eyes before going back to staring elsewhere, like a guilty child who couldn't face their parents. 

"Don't speak to me with that voice.. Ever." 

Yamcha couldn't tell if the small hint of nervousness the prince was trying to hide underneath a copious amount of agressivity was because of him in general or if he had something to hide. 

Either way, Yam did not feel like arguing with the stubborn and unpleasant man. He retracted his arms, letting him pass. 

Vegeta grunted and quickly left. Yamcha stared at his back the entire time, only moving when the prince was out of sight. 

 

Finally in front of the door, Yamcha knocked on it to signal his presence before interning, closing the door quietly behind him. 

 

There he was, chained and gaged like the last time he had seen him. His eyes were closed, perhaps he was resting.. 

His friends were definitely going to get an earful later he thought a frown on his face. 

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Yamcha placed the box down and kneeled next to the bed, gently shaking the man's shoulder. 

Feeling the cold digits touch his skin, Freeza immediately opened his eyes, surprise fading in a few seconds to be replaced by the usual glare. Though it lacked the usual fire behind it, maybe he was really tired. Yes, Definitely tired. 

Yamcha took on a guilty expression, trying to smile apologeticelly. He took off the gag only to be taken aback by the blood covering it. Freeza's voice, ( well, his voice) distracted him from the object. 

"I see you finally took the time to come and see me.. What a privelege.." 

Yam's guilt grew even more visible on his face. He rubbed the back of his neck, looking down. 

" I'm sorry.. I wanted to come sooner.. But well.. I chickened out. but.. If I had known how you were kept here I wouldn't have waited all this time ,promise! " 

freeza sighed and looked at the door bitterly. 

"Ho don't worry.. You arrived on time.." 

" what?" 

" nothing. Spare me your excuses and untie me. I can't feel my damn limbs anymore.." 

" Ho right, sorry" 

taking the chaines in his hands, Yamcha broke them as easily as if they were made of paper macher, freeing his Old body from its prison. Freeza immediately tried sitting up, with the help of the ex fighter to Freeza's great annoyance. 

With a groan of satisfaction, he stretched his arms and legs, cracking his neck and turning his wrists in a circular motion to feel the blood flowing properly into them. He looked back at the ex fighter with a raised eyebrow. 

" Hum, didn't think you would untie me completely.." 

Yamcha chucked quietly, 

" well, it's not like you can do a lot of bad things with me in the room.." 

Freeza glared at him, wincing a bit when his stomach felt the need to make him remember  his famished state. The ex fighter looked concerned, and the tyrant spoke through gritted teeth, more than annoyed that he had an audience to witness is moments of weakness. Which.. Was techniquely all the time now. 

" so.. Beside reminding me of my pitiful and powerless state, have you come here for something actually important? " 

yamcha carefully took the box and reached inside, taking out a small tryangle sandwich missing the crust. He handed it in the direction of the emperor who turned up his nose at it, still clutching his stomach. 

The ex fighter sighed. 

" why do you refuse to eat ? Come on, these are good! " 

freeza kept his head turned away, ignoring the tempting sandwich. He mumbled stubbornly. 

" .. Because." 

Yam slightly poked the tyrant cheek with the triangular food, 

" stop being a baby and take it, this is ridiculous, your a grown man." 

Offanded, Freeza finally turned back to him, indignation in his voice, 

" I am not an infant! " 

" then stop acting like one and eat! You won't accomplish anything by starving Yourself and you know it!" 

snatching the sandwich, Freeza grumbled and took an angry bite, chewing it aggressively while glaring at the ex fighter who simply smiled before also taking a sandwich from the box. 

" there you go, was that so hard? " 

" shut up I'm eating.." 

Freeza wasn't about to admit that he liked the damn sandwich and that it was extremely relieving to have somthing filling his stomach . Never. 

Both chewed in silence, one still staring at the other full force while the other looked down, avoiding any possible eye contact, which was annoying. After finishing his food, Freeza cleared his throat. 

" so, what is the purpose of your visit aside from feeding me to insure my survival.." 

Yam looked up, cheek full, he swallowed , coughing a bit. 

" hurm, hum, I'm just here to see if Everything is good.. You know, just checking on you.." 

Freeza raised an eyebrow,

"really? That's all? "

" well.. For what else? I mean.." He stopped for a few second, a bit of hope appearing on his face. " .. If you're willing to.. Discuss about your body or in general I won't decline.." 

The emperor crossed his arms, straightening his back,

"and why would I do that ? " 

yamcha looked down awkwardly, blushing slightly, 

" wellllll, maybe so we can avoid another situation like.. The one in the forest.. You know.." 

Suddenly remembering something at the mention of the Event he had pushed far into the corner of his mind, ( for oblivious reasons ) Freeza choked on the new slice he had discreetly taken from the box.

God dammit how did it managed to slip his mind? He guessed that the anger and frustration in the last week had kept him from going back on the.. Subject. 

Surprised and slightly startled by the reaction, Yamcha tried reassuring the tyrant,

" w-what? .. Nothing inappropriate happened in the week if that's what you're wondering.." 

Finally managing to swallow, Freeza suddenly leaned close to the ex fighter, who leaned away in return, looking confused. 

" hum.. Hi?.. What's up man? "

Eyes widdening and cheek Turing red, the tyrant shook his head vigorously while cursing silently as he leaned back into his original position. 

Now very intrigued and confused, Yamcha placed his hands on his hips, feeling a bit annoyed at how weird and vage the emperor was being. 

" okay, spit it out, what's wrong? " 

Glaring at the ex fighter for a few seconds, the tyrant cleared his throat, looking very awkward all of a sudden, 

" hurm, you know.. What happened in the forest? And how..I used a certain method to.. Finish.. You" 

glancing at his fingers, Yamcha cringed a bit, He nodded, blushing slightly in embarrassment. He felt his legs twitch a bit as he remembered the feeling of warm skin on his cold thighs. 

Now looking Everywhere but at then man in front of him, Freeza pointed at yam's lower abdomen in a almost timid manner, 

" well.. There's nothing there.." 

Yam furrowed his brow, a bit annoyed,

" okay, could you explain what you're trying to communicate in a clear way please? " 

the emperor snapped back, red in the face, 

" it's embarrassing okay?? I don't like talking about these things! Especially whit a random human who's got me hostage in his stupid body!" 

" o my god, just explain it quickly! I won't juge! " 

" fine! " he took a long breath, " your heat didn't result in a pregnancy, and that's good thing, but it means that.. My body is going to produce a certain.. Smell.. That could... Encourage.. Other people to.. Finish.. The job.. " the emperor cringed at the last part before continuing, " .. If you avoid people and wait it goes away naturally.. " 

yamcha stopped him, jaw dropped 

" wait!! Are you telling me that I have been walking around for a whole week, with a god damn sexy love perfume on me?? W-why didn't you warn me ??" 

Freeza took on a sarcastic facial expression, 

"Ho I don't know? Perhaps I was chained in a room? " 

yamcha hid his face in his hands, violet and ready to die of embarrassment. He suddenly lifted his head back up, 

" hey, that could explain why Goku is so cuddly with me lately.." 

Freeza let out a strangled noise of horror, all Colors leaving his face. Before he could stop his brain, very unpleasant images of his most hated rival going to town aggressively on his body appeared in his mind, he felt ready to faint. 

Oblivious to Freeza's crisis, he continued, 

" hum.. The others are all normal around me tho.. Maybe your.. Perfume thingy is already gone and Goku is just.. Goku" 

still recovering, Freeza shook his head, trying to erase the pictures that were now bunrned into his brain, 

" no.. I can clearly smell it.. But then again, I know what to look for. The smell is very faint, only people with a good sens of smell can.. Detect and react to it.." He hid his face, " ho dear god.." 

Yamcha awkwardly asked,

".. And .. How long does it last? .. It has already been a week.. It can't be much longer, right? " 

the tyrant thought for a moment then shrugged, looking unsure.

" I'm not sure.. I guess it depends.. I haven't had a lot of heat.. And I took care of them quickly.. The aftermath only lasted  a few days.. Probably because I avoided people.. " 

yamcha shifted a bit, clearing his throat. 

" and.. Can you.. Stop it with.. Other methods ? " 

" no. You can only try to camouflage it and wait.. The only way to stop it immediately would be pregnancy.." The emperor's eyes turned deadly, " .. And if I find out that this happened.."

yamcha raised his hands in surrender, 

" wow, relax! I don't intend to get knock up while in your body! That would be..hurg." He shivered at the thought, " very wrong.. " he suddenly realized and stopped, looking thoughtful, 

"Wait a minute..if you can get pregnant but you're a.. Hum a.." 

Freeza rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed and used to the question. 

" please spare me from your poor understanding of genders and sexes outside of your boring and limited specie.. " he pointed to himself, " we only have one gender.." 

Yam looked a bit embarrassed, 

" Ho sorry.. I was just curious, didn't want to offend.."

" Hum." 

With an an awkward smile, the ex fighter offered another sandwich to the tyrant as an apology. Said tyrant sighed and took it.

after another uncomfortable silence, Yamcha,  still avoiding eye contact , cleared his throat yet again, 

" soooooo, hum, ever had.. A lover or something? " 

feeza choked again, massaging his poor throat, he shot a death glare at the ex human, 

" why do you keep asking weird questions??! " 

yamcha raised his hands defensively, 

" I'm just trying to make conversation! And well.. We were kind of in this topic.." 

" no! I'm asking why do you feel the need to engage in ' moundain ' conversation with me??" 

" well, we're sharing body's.. And I feel like this should require a lot of communication.. You know, what if you were allergic to peanuts! I would never know and die!" 

Raising an eyebrow and blowing some hair out of his face, Freeza answered, unimpressed, 

" well, I don't see how knowing if I ever had a lover would help you in any way.. " 

Yamcha looked to the left, scratching his cheek in an slightly guilty manner, 

" okay, that's just me being curious.." 

Freeza huffed and crossed his arms, 

"Well, it's none of your business.."

" So it's a no..? "

" w- I never said that! " 

" so a yes? "

" no!!" 

" a, i see, it's probably because you kill people you know.. I mean.. I'm sure someone would be into that.. But you probably killed them.. Or something.. "

Turing red, Freeza pulled at his hair, desperate for the ex fighter to close his mouth, 

" o my dear God! Please shut up!!" 

Yamcha laughed, and the emperor growled. This little bastard was doing this on purpose, he had to.. 

With a snoby expression, the emperor hissed, 

"  clearly you don't want us to get along if you insist on getting on my nerves so damn much.."

yamcha stopped laughing,  

" wait, you want us to get along?" 

" NO!!!"

yam looked nowhere in particular, a hand on his chin and a small smile on his face 

" humm, Yamcha, friend of the ex terror of space.. That sounds kind of badass .." 

" first of all, I hate you almost as mush as that damn monkey, and second, ex!??" 

Feeza really looked like he was about to explode, Yamcha should probably stop.. But it was weirdly satisfying.. Probably because anyone else who had probably tried talking to the emperor that way met a violent death, and well, right now he was untouchable. He giggled, what was the Terror of space going to do? Throw a hissy fit? 

" come on, you can't hate me forever, look at that face.."

Yamcha gave his best impression of a  cute baby face, placing both of his hands on his cheek. Freeza looked absolutely disgusted, 

" HUrg, never make that expression ever again.. Especially with my face.." 

Suddenly dropping his goofy attitude at the mention of face, Yamcha got closer to the tyrant, 

" speaking of face.. Open your mouth.." 

A bit startled by the sudden closeness of their face, the tyrant Placed a hand on the ex fighter torso to keep a comfortable distance, He asked ,

" pardon..? " 

yamcha pointed to the discarded gag laying on the floor. 

" there was blood on your gag, so i supose that you hurt yourself or something.. I just want to check." 

Freeza didn't answer for a few seconds, hesitating if he should.. Tell the ex fighter what almost went down.. 

" I'm fine, no need to check.." 

Yam raised an unimpressed eyebrow and opened the emperor's mouth without difficulty.

freeza made an offended noise at the sudden action, but didn't move. 

The other was way to close for comfort. Their proximity only reminded him of their little.. Episode in the woods. He looked elsewhere, telling himself that it was only because of the sweet aroma coming from his old body that made his heart beat slightly faster , definitively not the memory of cold and short puff of breath Agaisnt his ear, or the one of little high pitch noises of pleasure as his finger drilled into his body mercilessly.. 

He cursed when he caught his mind venturing into dangerous territory yet again. 

after a few seconds of not finding anything wrong, Yamcha let got of the tyrant mouth with a puzzled expression, 

" hum.. That's wierd.." 

both of them turned to the window when they heard multiple voices of new comers arriving  on the propriety.

guess Bulma was back with compagnie.

With a sigh, Yamcha got up and walked towards the door, stopping in front of it to stare at Freeza, as if waiting for him,

said tyrant raised an eyebrow, 

"what?"

" Are you coming?"

Freeza looked slightly taken aback,

" w-why? Where?" 

Yamcha let go of the door knob with a sigh, 

" listen , from now on, your new method of containment is fallowing me." He crossed his arms with a slight scrowl, 

"Let's just say that leaving you chained up for days on end alone dosent sit well with me.. Especially because, hey, it's my body.. So come on, Bulma's outside and I want to go see her" 

freeza crossed his arms,

" sorry I don't feel like facing more imbeciles right now.. I've had my fill with you.." 

Yamcha placed a hand on his chest dramatically, a exaggerated expression of surprise on his face, 

" Ho, well alright your majesty.. I just thought that you would have preferred to be able to watch over your precious body.." 

Freeza frowned, knowing damn well the ex fighter was right.. 

He was seriously getting on his damn nerves.. Bet he wouldn't be talking all Mighty if they had their original body.. 

yamcha watched with a small smile of victory as the emperor got up to follow him, a frustrated scowl on his face. 

Honestly, it was almost adorable.

" Alright, let's go~" 

freeza groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to change  
> The spicy message at the bottom!! AaaaaaAaa  
> Also forgive me if there is a bit  
> More spelling mistake in this one, ( maybe) I typed it on my phone XDD at night..


	9. solution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouf, i am almost done with my exams!! Schools is almost over,   
> Oui oui, C'est la fète!

'' thanks again for taking care of the kids Gohan! '' 

Bulma smiled as her two kids ran towards her, arms outstretched to hug her legs. Gohan laughed a bit at the cute display. 

'' no problem, they had a lot of fun! ho and, where are the others? " he raised one of his eyebrow " You said there was a slumber party going on for a week in your house, because..of the incident..'' 

Bulma had briefly explain the.. ' situation' to Gohan, but he didn't look like he was taking it very seriously. Dosen't matter she thought, he would just have to see it to belive it. Tilting her head to the side she started to answer, 

'' ho they went training for the day, they shou-'' 

'' hey guys!'' 

The two adults and kids all turned their heads to the 3 mens approaching them from the sky,

'' ho, speak of the devil..'' 

Krillin, Tien and Goku, ( who was still eating some leftover from the store they had held hostage,) landed close to them,

krillin stretched his arms and patted his full belly, a content smile on his face  

'' so, you guys just arrived hu? What a coincidence, ''

Goku spoke through another mouthful, 

"Is Yamcha here? I got a bit of leftover if he wants some!" 

Bulma rolled her eyes, 

'' Yea, a good thing were back, honestly i was nervous the whole time i was out..'' 

tien raised an eyebrow, 

'' why?'' 

'' well you know, leaving my husband as the designated guard, knowing his history with the guy.. Is a bit stressful.. ''

Krillin jaw dropped,

'' You..YOu..left the two alone???'' 

'' yea.. all of you guys left and i was not about to leave Gohan with the kids a surprise extra day, he has other things to do you know?'' 

krillin grabbed his head, looking more and more panicked, 

'' But..But.. You could have just.. not left vegeta behind! Ho boy.. were definitely going to find a corpse in there! How are we going to tell Yamcha !?'' 

'' tell me what?'' 

krillin gasped and everyone turned their heads to see the ex fighter approach them, tail waving  a bit behind him while he was fallowed closely  by a frowning tyrant. 

Tien tensed a bit, 

'' what the hell is he doing out of his room??'' 

Freeza crossed his arm and sighed, exasperated, 

'' marvellous, I was just dying to have more idiots scream at me today.. '' 

Goku's smile brightened when he noticed the ex fighter, 

'' Yam!'' 

Drooping the now empty boxes of food, He ran to him arms wide open for the soon to be hug, but Just as he was about to reach his target, freeza stepped in front of him, blocking his path with a scowl.

'' don't even think about it..''

Goku's smile dropped a bit, he scratched his head looking a bit guilty, he tried, 

'' aw but.. I mean.. I can give you a hug too if you jealous?''

the emperor grimaced, 

'' no''

 

Gohan was watching the scene with big eyes, mouth slightly open, dumbfounded. Bulma glanced in his direction. yop, pretty much the reaction she was expecting. 

Her kids audibly gasped when they noticed the ex fighter very alien looking body, and before she could react they both ran over to Yamcha observing him with curiosity and wonder. 

" you look funny!" 

Still blocking Goku's path, Freeza turned his head, clearly offended, and Yamcha just laughed, 

"trunks that's not a very nice thing to say!" 

Tien smirked

"Well, they say the truth comes out of kids mouth.." 

Freeza gritted his teeth and the younger sibling Tap the tail gently while looking at her brother disapprovingly,

" he has very pretty nails, you cannot say he looks funny, " 

manging to lift his tails to which the little girl was now attached to, yamcha giggled, 

" see Freeza, you got a fan, " 

the emperor scoffed,

" I don't need the validation of a child to feel good about my appearance..and get her off, my body is not a god damn amusement park." 

Ignoring the tyrant, Yamcha proceeded to move his tail around , making the girl giggle. Goku audibly awed,

" aw see, you would be so good with children if you weren't evil and stuff.." 

Freeza sent him a death stare. 

Clapping her hands together, Bulma called over her children, 

" alright kids, stop bothering Yamcha and come here, " 

" aw but .."

" No but, "

Yam placed the disappointed child down so she could follow her brother. Freeza audibly sighed, clearly relived that the grimlins were now far from his body. 

Finally waking up from his shock, Gohan began, 

'' so.. hum, you guys weren't kidding..''

Looking a bit more curious now, he took a small step forward a hand on his chin,

'' hey.. Yamcha.. Hum" 

he looked over the new small body of his friend and shivered a bit when they made eye contact, 

" damn this is weird.." 

Yamcha crossed his arms,

"well if it's for you imagine how it is for me.. Sleeping on my back is a pain man.. And I can't eat cheese.."

Gohan seemed to relax briefly, 

His eyes wandered over to the former ex fighter body with a bit of concern,

'' hum.. Is he allowed to just.. roam free like that?''

Bulma suddenly realized that indeed, the tyrant was not supose to be out there with them.. She glanced at her Yam with smal questions mark in her eyes, 

''well no.. He his suppose to be.. in his room..''

 

At the mention of the room Yamcha crossed his arms, suddenly looking serious,

'' speaking of room.. I need to have a word with all of you..'' he looked around, scanning the area quickly,  '' where's vegeta, he's the one who needs to hear this the most..''

Bulma rolled her eyes at the mention of her husband,

'' ho i saw him leave a few minutes ago before you came out. he looked a bit weird..''

Tien interrupted her,

'' we'll pass on the message, go on,''

taking in a big breath, Yamcha began

 

'' alright, I'd like to talk about the new arrangement regarding the.. situation.." He furrowed his brows as he continued. " From now on no more leaving my body chained up like a god damn peice of meat for day's on end. It's straight up torture and i won't stand for it..''

'' I'm sure he did worst to other people..''

Yamcha snapped his head in the direction of the voices, 

'' was i done speaking tien?''

the triclops mumbled,

'' no..''

after a few second of heavy silence, Yam cleared his throat and continued, 

'' so! Now, since our nice little guest over there can't really be a threat, he will be allowed free roam..''

everyone opened their mouth to protest, but he continued, 

''.. as long as i'm with him..''

 

Everyone closed their mouths and silenced their protest to think for a moment, some looking less than convinced. krillin spoke first, 

'' so.. basically you're his ankle bracelet?''

'' kind of.''

 

Bulma tapped her chin pensively,

'' M.. I guess it's fine.. i mean.. It's true that he can't do much damaged in this form.." She paused before adding, " no offence''

Yam sighed at the reminded of the less than impressive strength his old body had, 

" none taken.." 

 Wanting to make his last point clearer, Yamcha pointed one of his finger in the air 

'' And, last of all, I don't want any of you messing with my body, i don't care if you say..' wUUuuUU But I'ts Freeza WuuuuUU', alright? No excuses, is that clear ?''

Tien chuckled, 

'' nice imitation of vegeta.." 

Goku chimed in,

'' don't worry Yam! We won't fight your old body, it wouldn't be a fair anyway!''

Freeza made a offended noise, and Yamcha sighed yet again. 

Krillin waited to see if anymore words would come out of the black lips, but when none came he spoke, 

'' welp, alright then, we should remember to communicate that info to Vegeta.. I mean.. we don't want him throwing Yamcha's body around like a rag doll.. I mean, we're lucky nothing happend to him while we were gone! " 

Freeza tensed up for a small moment, and tien faked a yawn,

'' are you done with all your rules?''

'' yep, I'm done for now, come on Puar,''

 

puar, who had been quietly waiting by Bulma's car happily floated behind her old friend as he walked back in the house fallowed by the emperor.

The kids waved and everyone else looked at the others, each personne wearing a different expression regarding what had just transpired.  Gohan started,

'' wow, he looked.. mad. Well.. maybe because of freeza face.. anyway.. hum, how did this happen?''

'' long story..''

Tien joked,

'' hey, you think Freeza's bad temper is leaking into his personality?''

Krillin visibly paled, 

'' Ho God No!''

Bulma cleared her throat, 

'' alright, now that my kids are back and that we have the situation under control .. are you guys finally going home?''

// 

 

Finally back inside, Yam closed the door and took a deep breath, 

'' Ouf.. that's done.. I'm sorry about that..'' 

Freeza remained silent for a moment before speaking, 

'' out of curiosity..why do you insist on giving me .." The emperor made a face while looking for a decent word .

"..'tolerable' living arrangement.. aside from preserving your body, there is no reason for you to not treat me like a prisoner..'' 

Yamcha raised his brows.

'' do you want to be treated like one?'' 

'' no, I'm just asking..'' 

The ex human just stared straight ahead for a small moment before looking down with a small sigh, 

'' well.. I feel bad alright..'' 

'' for the chaines ?''

Yam waved his hands dismissively, 

'' no, this whole body swap thing..'' 

Brushing hair out of his face, Freeza tapped his foot on the floor, 

'' well if you feel so bad about it.. give me back my body..'' 

'' i can't do that , you would certainly kill everyone immediately after getting it back.. especially me.. I just.. You know.. don't see the point in making it worst.. This is clearly enough of a punishment for you..'' 

The tyrant facial expression didn't change in the slightest.

Puar chimed in,

'' You should be grateful that Yamcha is such a nice person! YOu could of had it a lot worst!''

finally snapping out of his stoic trans, Freeza glared at the tiny creature, sarcasm dripping from his voice, 

'' Ho wow,you are right,  allow me to thank the worm who stole my body and then preceded to get in a heat into it, manging to make me look like a damn fool" 

The ex fighter's face went dark purple, he stumbled on his words a bit, 

' HO MY GOD, Don't BRING that Up!'' 

'' Yam, what dose he mean by-'' 

'' Hey are you guys tired? Ho LOOK! Stairs!!''

Yam quickly escapes upstairs as the two other stared. One confused, the other unimpressed. 

// 

 Later in the evening.

 

Freeza sighed underneath the cold spray of water.

After a week of being stuck and chained in a sweaty and burning body, it was heavenly to be able to wash and cool himself down in the shower. sure, it wasn't anywhere near the same quality of his own bathroom but at this point it didn't matter, all he had to do was enjoy the cold water and avoid looking down.( for oblivious reasons)  And also try to ignore his ' guard' sitting on the counter on the other side of the shower curtain. Unfortunately, it was quite hard to accomplish. He groaned, annoyed. 

'' Do you really have to be in the bathroom while i clean myself?'' 

Yamcha laughed a bit, 

'' Just making sure you don't drown yourself or something your highness'' 

Freeza rolled his eyes and scoffed. 

'' I know this situation is unbearable  but i'm not going to give up on life that easely.. By the way, what is this?'' 

He poked one of his hands out of the shower curtain, holding a shampoo bottle, lavender scent. 

Hm, Yamcha had never tried that one, his hair would probably smell amazing afterwards.. 

'' that's soap for hair, you put it on your head and massage your scalp with it, then you rinse it off..'' 

Freeza snapped back, 

'' I'm not an idiot, i can figure it out.'' 

Yamcha smirked as the tyrant kept muttering, 

'' Ho, and don't forget to clean, _everything_..'' 

A small moment of silence ensued, 

'' What?'' 

'' you know what i mean..'' 

'' I'm not touching this thing..'' 

'' hey, i don't want a infection or something, so get over your 'prudeness 'and wash. It's your body now anyway..'' 

The other groaned clearly displeased and Yamcha sighed, looking at his crotch with a sad expression, 

'' Man.. I miss my buddy.. It's so empty now..''

a bitter laugh came form the shower, voice clearly irritated, 

"well imagine having a god damn monster in your pants after living a comfortable life of not having said monster.. seriously, how does it not get in the way..gr..''

feeling a bit proud Yamcha grinned like a idiot, 

'' sorry for being well hung, hehhehehehe''

'' keep going and i'll cut it off''

his laugher stopped immediately, 

'' hum, please.. don't.. It's rather important to me..''

another groan was heard form the shower, and Yamcha could literally feel the emperor eye roll from were he was, 

'' hurg your species focus on genitalia is disturbing..''

well, he didn't really had anything to say to that.. 

'' we.. Well your not wrong..''

The water suddenly stopped and Yamcha grabbed a towel, tossing it into the shower. 

He heard more muttering form the other side of the curtain.

hum, he would take that as a thank you.

//

 

After drying himself and putting on some ' night clothes ' Freeza fallowed the ex fighter into a different room then the one he was tied in. ( thankfully.)

It was a bit bigger, but mediocre looking for his standard. He noticed the cat thing was already sleeping in one of the corner of the bed.

_Hurg, who let their pet sleep in their bed?_

'' haaa, alright, new room! You can take the couch, i'll go right to bed..''

'' pardon?'' 

''I said you can take the couch..'' 

'' i heard that, but do you really think thati will sleep on a couch??''

Yamcha made a face,

'' well.. I would take it but.. It's already kind of hard to find a good sleeping position with the tail and all.. and well.. the bed is big enough for two but..'' he looked away, '' ..It would be a bit awkward..you know.. Hum since.. Yea.." 

Freeza crossed his arms and frowned ,

'' well then i request another room,''

Yam looked back up at him, 

'' no way buddy.. But i can see if another mattress can fit in-''

''no. You couch now.''

Yam frowned and Both of them stood there in a silent staring contest. 

Like hell the lord of the universe would end up sleeping on a couch. 

// 

 Freeza turned again, damn this couch was uncomfortable.. He glared at the already sleeping man on the bed and muttered, 

'' feeling guilty my ass..'' 

To frustrated to sleep, he stared at the ceiling for a while, listening at the noises in the house. Everything was quiet.. Well.. Expect that annoying snoring sound that came form further away in the house. 

Wait..

everyone was probably asleep now.. maybe he could..?

Glancing at the ex fighter again, Freeza slowly got up and tip toed to the door. He quietly  turned the knob to see if it was locked. 

Ha, not even locked, what a bunch of morons

Feeling slightly nervous he started to venture into the dark house silently praying to not come face to face with Vegeta.. Yes, let's just say he had seen enough of him for today.. Or for a good while.. And he did not feel like finishing their little.. Séance.. 

Maybe he should tell Yamcha about it.. 

The tyrant wondered briefly what the ex fighter would do.. 

Well it didn't matter. He didn't need help with the matter, and it concerned only him, beside, it's not like it was that bad.. 

He shook his head and kept moving in the shadows. 

 

Finally after a bit of wandering, he recognized the basement door. He opened it and went down into the darkness. 

 

Feeling a bit more confident that nobody would find him there, he turned on the light when he found the little string. As soon as he was able to see clearly he began searching. 

It was out of the question to accepte his fate and he was certain that there was a way to change back without the dragon balls.. And he would find it. 

Curse all of these idiots, they thought they could countain him, he would show them.. 

 

After a bit of digging there and there, he finally noticed the book sitting on the table, alone. 

it looked a bit old, like it had just recently been taken out of one of the dusty boxes on the shelves. 

He opened it and quickly realised that it was filled with notes and formula for potions, serum snd what not, 

Heart pounding, he flipped through the pages hoping to find what he was looking for, 

'' body swap'' 

_HA! Jack pot!_

Trying to contain his excitement, he rapidly scanned the page, reading each words quickly. 

''.. after a few test, i found out that it simply took two potion to reverse the effect, but now i only have one left since i don't plan on developing this any further. On a side note, I found another very curious way for two being to regain their original body..'' 

Freeza eyes widened as he read the next lines. 

He quickly slammed to book shut. 

No way.

no way. 

No. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you gess what it is?? XDD HoN HON  
> Hope there was a bit less spelling mistake this time, I'll check tomorrow a bit more, I have to sleep now lol


	10. the end justifies the means

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finaly! I'm back! so sorry for the long pause, i had to take a small break to focus on my work, but now, finaly, i bring you the final chapter,

Freeza slowly climbed up the stairs, hand gripping the railing a bit to tightly.

He couldn't believe what he was about to do.. not like he really had a choice unfortunately.

He couldn't stay there, and he couldn't stay like this.. 

he had to do it. 

//

_40 minutes ago,_

Right after reading the dreaded answer from the book and throwing it across the basement who had started it all in a fit of frustration, Freeza had started to search desperately for the dragon radar in the house. 

because there was no way in hell he was doing this! There had to be another way! 

And.. well, he supposed that in his agitated state he had made a bit more noise than he had thought, ( definitively because of this graceless body of course,) 

because not five minutes into his search and he already had company. 

The damn woman..

 

She looked at him, arms crossed with a knowing look in her eyes.

It annoyed him.

'' are you looking for something in particular? ''

'' no..'' 

she tilted her head slightly at the oblivious lie, her lips curling upward for a bref moment.

'' if you are looking for the dragon radar, you're loosing your time. Tien hid it so a certain space emperor couldn't find it, even i Don't know where it is right now..''

Freeza could barely hide his disappointment and frustration at the news. He looked away clenching his fist and Bulma took a moment to observe him before continuing. 

 

'' I suppose that you read my notes..'' 

Caught off guard, the tyrant turned back to her, already formulating an answer but Bulma quickly added,

''relax, It's fine, if i wanted you to never find them, i would have hidden them better..''

Freeza blinked at her , a bit confused and she sighed before turning around,

 

'' ..Just.. do what you have to do.. and leave this place. I won't tell anyone about what happened tonight if you go without causing trouble..''

Still a bit perplex and cautious he replied, eyes narrowed.

'' Why help me thinking i would leave nicely? hum?''

She smiled a little,

'' oh, I just know you will, ''

He scoffed, brushing some hair out of his face,

'' aren't you scared i'll hurt your little friend?''

'' it's your body so.. no. And.. I know that Yamcha is lying to himself. He isn't fine with all of this! I don't want to set you free but i don't want Yamcha to be miserable for the rest of his life.. so.. you know..''

Freeza didn’t say anything and she sighed  again before finally turning back to look at her friend old body. It’s funny how the subtle change in posture and facial expressions could change someone so much. 

Bulma snap out of her observation by shaking her head slightly, crossing her arms again she continued, 

''..Or.. you could stay here in this body forever if you don't have the guts to do it. I understand that it's not a simple decision for someone like you..'' 

now it was the emperor’s turn to cross his arms,

'' tsk.. like i'll let something so small stop me from getting out of here..''

 

She smiled again, a bit more mocking this time.

'' well then, good luck,'' 

she started to walk away before being stopped by the tyrant's voice, 

'' ho by the way..'' 

she turned back slightly, and Freeza continued,

'' Your.. 'husband' tried to turn me into a bag of broken bones while all of you were gone doing whatever.. now I think that this is not a very nice thing to do to your little friend’s body, wouldn’t you agree? '' 

She stayed silent for a moment a unreadable expression on her face.

'' ho i see, i'll take care of it..'' 

she finally left the room, the last words hanging in the air with a slight mocking tone to them.

'' good night..'' 

//

 And now there he was, standing in front of the door of his room, the key to liberty barely a few step away. But now that he was face to face with what he had to do.. He found it exceptionally hard to bring himself to open the door. It was clearly the worst case scenario to this situation.. what a joke.. 

Just thinking about it was.. Hurg..

Memories from the forest made their way back into his thoughts, making him shake his head vigorously, long strand of black hair falling yet again in front of his vision to his annoyance. 

 

Alright, this was fine, it didn't count, he wouldn't.. feel anything from the other point of view.. anyway.. yea. 

Plus he could ( and will ) just drink for a good while back on his ship and the last few hours spent in this useless body would seem like a strange and unpleasant dream- no, even better, the ENTIRE time he spent here would be nothing more than a distasteful joke from his mind. 

 

A bit more motivated by the prospect of drinking himself into forgetting everything once back on his ship, He opened the door chest puffed out, determination in his eyes, only to close it immediately after getting a glimpse of his old sleeping body tucked into bed and sleeping peacefully. 

 

You know what, perhaps he should have that drink a bit sooner than anticipated..

//

 

After finding where the wine was hidden in this god forsaken house and drinking a glass or two, ( a lot less then usual since this body appeared to be a lightweight..tsk) He had finally made his way back up to the room with a step a bit shakier than the first time.

This time he didn't give himself the privilege  to think, entering and closing the door immediately behind him, forcing himself to go through with his plan.

after scanning the shadows for any ball of blue fur that was thankfully absent, He dragged his feet towards the bed, slowly. Now his apprehension and doubt were really twisting his inside, which was unpleasant and foreign.

 

Would it be better if he woke him up now? well.. of course he would wake up anyway.. but he really didn't feel like.. explaining this.

the woman had assured him that Yamcha probably wanted to go back inside his body too.. so he should be fine with this..right?

with a big sigh of resignation, Freeza delicately pealed off the covers from the sleeping man, dragging a hesitant hand on the white hips. 

 

already aware of where to press to..awaken another heat, he slipped his hand between his thighs with a slight grimace.

This time the progression should be much faster since the body didn't get what it wanted.. last time.

 

Deciding he would make this fast, he pressed hard onto the spot and Yamcha's eyes snapped opened, body arching in surprise at the sudden electric shock. Not the most peaceful awakening. 

He turned his head left and right a bit confused until he focused his vision on the culprit standing next to him, who proceeded to flop onto him like a giant pancake with arms that held him tightly in a stiff embrace.

Freeza inhaled the sweet smelling scent coming from his former skin. hopefully the wine mixed with the the ' perfume' would be enough to cloud his senses completely..

either from shock or confusion, Yamcha didn't say anything, which suited him just fine. Unfortunately this didn't last as he was gently pushed away to face the confused looking ex fighter who's heartbeat had already started to quicken.

'' w..did..did you just..''

 

Hurg, the last thing he wanted right now was to hear himself speak. Ignoring the man beneath him, he placed his face back down into the crook of his neck, enjoying for a moment the coldness of his skin that he missed so dearly..

He stayed like that for a moment, unsure on how to proceed or initiate.. maybe he should.. just start with what they did in the forest.

He could feel his face burning with embarrassment at the mere thought of it. 

Deciding that this was getting to weird for him, Yamcha finally  reacted, by flicking the tyrant on the side of the head. 

'' OW! G-'' 

Freeza immediately sat up cursing a bit more while holding his head, glaring at Yamcha who was already violet in the face and breathing hard, ( well, he was right, it did go faster this time..)

 

'' okay, you have 5 second to explain yourself, because _what the hell_. '' 

a well, he suppose that he'll have to have a small discussion after all, 

''You want your body back too right?'' 

Yamcha immediately looked more puzzled than agitated. 

'' wha? What does this have to do with this? '' 

'' Would you believe me if I told you that I found a way for us to turn back..and this was it?'' 

''hum..no?'' 

'' well it is.'' 

Yamcha made a face.

'' are you drunk?''

Freeza sighed, frustration and desperation clear in his voice,

'' listen, you want to turn back or stay like this?? '' 

still looking a bit surprised and confused, Yamcha stumbled on his words, 

'' I..I can't let you go back ! and you know that! You're going to blow everything to kingdom come as soon as you're back to normal!'' 

The tyrant closed his eyes and took a long breath, 

'' alright, i'll make you a promise..'' 

Yamcha raised an eyebrow, 

'' a promise?'' 

'' yes, i won't bother.. or kill anyone on this stupid rock for.. a little while once I'm back to normal.. I'll just leave without doing anything,''

''and how do I know i can trust you?'' 

'' You just have to take my words for it.. beside i really just want to leave at this point.. this has been a horrendous experience. '' 

The ex fighter narrowed his eyes slightly, looking unsure, 

'' hm..'' 

'' so.. do we have a deal?'' 

 

Yamcha hesitated, looking deep into his old eyes that had lost all their warmth ever since the tyrant had been in charge of them.

This would be a terrible decision right? For once in his life he was on everyone's level, he could actually stand next to them! Was he really going to give that up?

He looked at the rest of his old face, tracing the scares with his eyes.

He just felt..so homesick in this body..

everything was so cold.. 

 

He caressed the tyrant face slightly, He could feel his mind getting cloudy , but weirdly enough, this mist only made his answer clearer..

He didn't have to do this.. Bulma was right, it was his decision and he wanted to be himself again. 

now. 

He narrowed his eyes and held the other's face tighter as he felt desire rise within him.

fuck it. 

 

Yamcha quickly pulled the other's face down to his, locking their lips in a agressive open mouth kiss. It took a few seconds for the tyrant to respond to it, a bit surprised by the sudden action, 

After a few second of this, they pulled away, breath still mixing together, 

' I can't believe i'm doing this.. with you of all people..'' 

Freeza had a bitter laugh, 

'' well.. were two then..'' 

Yam winced slightly at the cramps that were already starting, _ho not this crap again.._

He looked a bit uncertain for a slight moment. 

'' hum..Do you know how..to do it?'' 

Freeza snorted a bit, 

'' It can't be this complicated from what i have seen..'' 

'' and hum..are you sure were compatible?'' 

'' well, we'll just have to find out, now please stop talking..'' 

 

With only slight hesitation, Freeza placed his hand back to a familiar  spot, making the ex fighter breathing faltered as he wrapped his arms around the other's neck and spread legs a little.

It didn't take long for the slit to open , allowing Freeza to slip his fingers in, 

Yamcha answered by holding him tighter, trying to supress a shiver,

'' hey, it would be nice if you avoid breaking my neck in the middle of it..'' 

the ex fighter gave a shaky apologie as he hid his face on the other's shoulder. 

 

freeza rolled his eyes before closing them and focusing on the scent once again, it's crazy how it made this distasteful task so much more tolerable. 

He could feel every little tremor of the other's body under him, every shaky breath against his skin, 

 

Yamcha let out a little whine of frustration as he slowly started to rock back and forth sending little foreign electric shook to a certain area that made Freeza’s eyes widened. He could.. feel something.. growing? well that was a strange sensation.. not unpleasant to his dismay. 

He let out an embarrassing yelp of surprise when the ex fighter's hand made it's way into his boxer's, the cool hand felt heavenly on him, ho perhaps.. this wasn't so bad..

He bit his lips supressing a moan, He could feel something inside of him.. like a ball of desire.. spreading like lava in his guts. 

He pressed his lips on the other's cold neck groaning in frustration. He wanted more. 

 

he licked and sucked at the skin, making the ex fighter tremble some more. He finally took out his fingers from between the shivering thighs. they were completely soaked, funnily enough, they smelled wonderful.

Freeza pressed a bit harder on the other's hips with his own, dragging his lips all the way up to the ex fighter's ear, licking it slightly, voice coming out in a whisper, 

'' Do you want more you little whore?'' 

Yamcha sealed his eyes shut, purple with embarrassment, and with a little shaky nod he spread is legs a bit further. 

Mh, that wouldn’t do it unfortunately...

'' what was that now? i don't think I heard you..'' 

with a small groan of frustration, yamcha finally squeaked out an answer, 

'' please..'' 

satisfied, the tyrant placed a small kiss at the corner of Yamcha’s lips before slowly removing his boxer, 

He felt the tip of member kiss the other's entrance and the ex fighter let out a little needy moan of encouragement. 

 

Freeza felt the burning desire inside of him grow even stronger, he felt like slamming into the ex fighter over and over until the other throat was dry from screaming. Yes, how wonderful it would be to see bruises blossom on his perfect skin.. on his hips and thighs.. all made by his hands and lips

With a small groan, he grabbed the ex fighter hips firmly plunging into him wit no warning, 

 

Yamcha let out a strangled yelp of surprise, eyes wide open.

Freeza eyes were also blown open, feeling the extremely tight pressure around him, the walls were soft and clenching slightly on him, he chuckled a bit. He hadn't managed to go all the way in but this felt amazing.. incredible even..

maybe he was a little to big for his body.. 

but that only aroused him more..

 

grabbing the ex fighter legs and bringing them higher for better access, he began a series of small but strong thrust to get all the way in, 

Yamcha hissed slightly, nails digging into the tyrant's back,

'' a.a ow..ca..carful..'' 

He pleaded quietly, voice shaking,

 

oh how this tone of voice turned him on..

Feeling the body beneath him open itself to him slowly but surely, He licked his lips, giving one big thrust, finally getting completely in.

Now that felt amazing.

He bit his lips and rolled his hips slightly taking great satisfaction in the tiny strangled noises of pain and pleasure coming from the ex fighter's shocked face.

With a little smirk he spoke in a hushed tone,

'' is it to big for you?''

Yamcha didn't respond avoiding his gaze, 

how cute. 

He smirked. 

'' welll good, because the ride is about to begin..'' 

He press harder onto him, eliciting a small whine, 

'' buckle up,'' 

//

It was a good that the ex fighter had finally loosen up a little bit, it was much easier to go has hard as he wanted..

the room was now filled with rhythmic slapping noises acompanied with small muffled moans.

 

Yamcha had hooked his legs around the other's hips, hands still digging in the tyrant's back for support, Face still violet from embarrassment, while Freeza busied himself by leaving small  bite marks and bruises on his still shivering partner while still enjoying the delightful feeling of plowing into him.

something was missing though.. hum, a yes, he knew what it was.. 

He suddenly grabbed the other's face, staring right into his eyes.

'' I want to hear you..''

The ex fighter blinked a bit about to respond when Freeza suddenly picked up the pace, hard and unforgiving.

Finally getting the melody he was waiting for, he felt it. Something about to happen..

He grabbed the other's hips yet again, quickening his pace, Yamcha arched his back, breaths coming in small puff intertwined with little moans and yelps.

They could both feel it.

Yamcha’s eyes Went wide, breathing becoming erratic, tail finally getting a hold of the other’s leg. He pleaded, voice dry 

 

'' P..Please.. I need it.. ''

With a feral growl, the tyrant smashed their lips together in a violent and sloppy kiss as he felt his peak approaching. 

 

Finaly in the most satisfying stroke of the night, he felt the sweet release of his orgasm, filling the ex fighter to the brim, who fallowed close after in a noisy finish. 

They both separated their lips, still panting and tangled together, 

The time for satisfaction was short lived however, as both of them grabbed their heads in pain as their vision went black. 

//

After a small moment of darkness, Freeza opened his eyes, blinking a few time in confusion, what.. HO. 

He stopped, surprised to see the face of the human still rubbing his head in front of him.  he looked  at his hands, Yes! he was back! w-

He suddenly winced as he felt the pressure of the other still inside him.. Ho.. 

He did not need to feel that..  He cringed and suddenly opened his eyes wide, horrified. 

he..had.. finished in himself.. 

ho..that couldn't be good..

hum, crazy how unpleasantly clear he could think now.. 

very bad timing..

 

Still a bit stunned, Yamcha finally opened his eyes, only to be immediately grabbed by the throat. The voice of the tyrant coming out in a angry venomous whisper,

 

'' listen to me you disgusting morron, this never happened.. and you..'' He narrowed his eyes, ''..are lucky that i let you live for now.'' 

He frowned raising one of his fist, 

'' It wasn't a pleasure .. Yamcha..'' 

Yamcha was promptly knocked out and Freeza quickly got himself away from the bed, legs a lot weaker than anticipated. 

He opened the window, wincing a bit. Yep, he definitively did a number on himself.

what had he been thinking?? 

This.. fool.. the price for this week of humiliation would be paid one day.. but now he had other things to.. worry about.. he should hurry.

 

Finally leaping out of the window, he disappeared into the night. 

//

Yamcha finally woke up, the ray of the sun burning his eyes through his eyelids. He groaned.

confused he rubbed his eyes and scratched his head, stopping in surprise when he felt hair underneath his fingers.

He looked at his hands in disbelief.

no way! 

now super exited he leaped out of bed, rushing to the mirror. He immediately gave a kiss to the reflection before exclaiming in a twirl of victory,

'' Yes! Yamcha's back baby!!''

He then paused, the memories of last night coming back to him. 

He immediately cringed, looking at his crotch with a sorry expression and then to the still open window. 

Dam.. what was he going to tell the group?..

He took a big breath, 

 

You know what, not his problem right now. For the next 30 minute or so, he would pretend to have dreamed the whole week.. yes. 

No body swap, no weird affectionate Goku and especially no.. sex with the enemy.. in his body.. yea, none of that..

Ignoring the long scratch marks on his back, he laid back down, a hand on his chest. 

sure, he knows that he hadn't heard the end of this story.. Freeza would definitively not let him get away with what happened..

tsk.. yea, sooner or later.. 

or he could get lucky and Freeza would be to embarrassed to face him again.. which would be surprising, buuuuut understandable..

that wouldn’t happen though.. knowing his rotten luck..

 Hurg, everything had just been a complete mess.. what a life.. 

but whatever.. 

At least, 

He was himself, 

and that's all that mattered for the next 29 minutes.. 

he closed his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed it, ( it's so hard to write smut honestly XDD ) again sorry for the wait!

**Author's Note:**

> its ganna get spicy my children, heheheheheheheheheheeh


End file.
